Fortunate Meetings
by moi-moi819
Summary: Kagome's dated Kouga-her hot boyfriend from senior year of high school. But when she flies to another country to visit him & catches him cheating, is love all it's cracked up to be? How will the silver-haired hanyou she meets in the airport help her?
1. Chapter 1

I am an ass.

A huge, ugly, warty, hairy, shit-filled ass.

I'm probably the hugest ass in all of existence.

Well, there are probably people who are huger, like my boy- I mean _ex-_boyfriend…

But, I'm the ass who dated him so…

I ducked my head as I felt a wave of self-pity and sorrow wash over me.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I just found out my boyfriend of five years has been cheating on me for probably the better half of it. I scoffed to myself. He was such a dick.

When a guy chases after you to be his girlfriend for the most of high school _and _crushed on you in middle school, doesn't it mean he kinda loves you? (Or is an obsessed stalker…)

That's what I thought! Kouga Ookami is the most inconsiderate, jerk wad, self-centered, ass-wipe in the world! Who breaks up with their girlfriend so close to the holiday season and her birthday… I'm starting to wish I had kick him in the nuts, now…

I could hear a man talking to the flight attendant person behind me. His voice sounded kinda sexy and somewhat deep… But, right now I hated men. The bastards… I hate that my dad was right.

The males of this generation were either in jail, gay, or _needed _to be in jail. Is it possible to make cheating on a girl illegal?

I felt some eyes on me, but didn't look up. Then, I heard the female attendant whisper, "Sad case. Probably boyfriend troubles."

That bitch! Is it any of _her business? _Did I even tell her that? Ugh, everyone just wants to piss me off today!

"Hey."

Probably the sexy voiced man… Well, I don't want his pity. No matter how sexy his voice is. He probably has the face of a frog with big red zits on it! The got a silent laugh out of me.

"What?" I asked without picking up my head.

"I was wondering-"

"No." I said. If he asked me to go get some coffee with him, I was going to scream…

"You didn't let me finish," he said.

I lifted my head to glare at him. It was very hard to glare at a man so, so, I can't even think of a word.

He smiled at me and I wondered if my mascara was running. I wanted to reach a hand up to fix my hair, but didn't dare. He would think I was fixing myself for _him._ The jerk…

"You look completely miserable," he said.

I glared at him, "What do you want from me?" Okay that was pretty harsh. He was just trying to make conversation.

"Just to talk, I guess. It's kinda boring here."

I looked around. I've been sitting in this airport for over five hours, crying. Where did the time go? I checked my iPhone. It was ten o' clock like I thought. My flight was for five, but a freak thunderstorm kept me back. Heh, twelve hours ago, I found out my boyfriend was a total tool…

"Do you want to talk?" he asked. He gave me a look. He probably thought that his gorgeous silver hair, beautiful amber eyes, cute little nose, and sexy fangs would make me talk or _worse-_get me turned on. Stupid, conceited demons.

Ever since they'd come out of hiding five years ago, they were running up and down he streets with their super human strength and senses. Why couldn't she have super-human strength? Then she could run away from all this!

"Hello?" he asked and I saw a playful spark in his eyes. I glared at him.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" I didn't mean to voice my thoughts. It had slipped out. But, I might as well continue… "Can't you see I'm depressed. Go away."

"But, you shouldn't be depressed. And, I'm not leaving until you smile," he said.

I faked a smile and told him to leave. Doesn't he have a flight to catch? This is a freaking airport! He looked back at him. He was smirking at me. Cocky bastard…

I got up and walked away from him. Maybe a trip to the bathroom would do me some good.

I walked into the restrooms and checked myself in the mirrors. My mascara wasn't running- thank Kami- but, my hair looked like a bird's nest. I had just talked to the most handsome man in the world with this mess on my head. My life is officially over… I tried to fix my hair the bet I could, and exited the restrooms.

I walked slowly back to my seat. He might still be there. When I got back, he was gone. He actually listened to me. I tried to keep the disappointment off my face, but I think some leaked through. Oh, well… he probably got tired of me. Men are so weird…

I sat back down and got out my iPod. I should probably be looking for a place to stay. A hotel room would be nice. It was time to call home.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom, is Dad there?" I asked. He was the only person who could help me right now.

"_Sure, Sweetie."_

I waited for what seemed like forever, but when my father picked up his baritone voiced boomed in my ears.

"_Hey, Love Bean. How are you?"_

"You and our nicknames. Dad, I need a favor. Can you get me a ride home from California?" I asked. Flying from California, USA to Tokyo, Japan was just one of the little things my Dad could do.

"_Why are you in California?"_

"I was visiting a friend and they were busy with a friend," I said. I can't tell him that he was right! Especially, not with Ms. Nosy-Bitch right behind me…

"_So, your so called "wonderful" boyfriend was cheating on you. You went to visit and found out the hard way. Now, you on your little backside and want to come home. Am I right?" _he asked.

"Your powers of perception are frightening," I said. My dad could always tell what was wrong with me. Damn, paternal senses…

"_Sorry, Love Bean, but I warned you about him. Now you have to deal with the consequences."_

"What kind of father are you? You'd leave me in a foreign country to get kidnapped without any way of getting home? I thought I was your Love Bean," I tried to smother that with as much self-generated guilt as I could.

…

"_Give me two days," _he said. I thanked him and gave my best. I still got it. Mama always said, no one could manipulate a man like a Higurashi woman. Of course, I had had years to practice manipulating my dad. I was getting my very own pony by age two. I. Am. Good.

"So, you found a way home?"

I almost shrieked way I heard that voice. Where the hell did _he _come from?

"Do you have to sneak up on me?" This guy was getting on my nerves. What kind of guy sneaks up on you. He probably want same to piss myself, but I won't! Ha-ha! I win…

"I was always here, for your information. It was you who snuck up on me. And speaking of which, you looked pretty disappointed when you thought I wasn't here," he said.

"I refuse to answer you. You probably think this is some game-"

"I do," he said, cutting me off.

"Your such a child. If you don't mind, could you go sit over there? I have a call to make," I said. He shrugged and walked to where I indicated. When he sat down, he looked at me with a knowing look. Weirdo…

I got my phone out and made a call to a long lost friend.

Ring…ring…ring…weirdo is still staring at me…

"_Hello?"_

"Sango, I need a favor. Do you still live in California?" I asked in fluent Japanese. My first language. Let's see Mr. Nosy-Weirdo-Hottie-Man listen in now!

"_Um…yes and no,"_ she replied, switching to Japanese.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She needed to live in Cali! It is very important!

"_I'm more between Cali and Japan. My new boyfriend proposed to me a week ago. Kagome, we've barely talked since we got out of college a month ago! We need to catch up! I'm in Japan right now. Maybe we could-"_

"Sango, focus!" Sango was nice, but she was easily distracted sometimes… "I'm in California. I came to see Kouga, but he was to busy sticking his tongue down some slut's throat and the bad part is-I got a ring."

"_Your kidding,"_ she said.

"Nope. I thought he loved me, but he was just a jerk. Now I have no more apartment, I have to move in with my parents, with nothing, but an engagement ring to my name," I said. Well , maybe I had more than that…

"_What about your huge-ass trust fund? And your freakishly large allowance? You get more money monthly than small countries make in a year."_

"Leave me alone. Besides, you know I don't use unless I need to. And I call the situation I'm in very desperate," I said and started twirling my hair. Sango was my bestest bestie. She had been friends with me since my awkward teen years. I was somewhat of an ugly duckling for my middle school years. Frizzy hair, braces, glasses, and less than perfect clothes. Sango helped me change up a little and now I was-as my mother put it "the second hottest woman on the planet". She was numero uno…

"_Sweetie, you could buy a whole continent to live on. You rich folk never cease to amaze me."_

"I just want to come home and-"

"_What?"_

"Have you ever been completely weirded out by a complete stranger?" I asked. Mr. Nosy-Weirdo-Hottie-Man was watching me with interest in his eyes. He didn't look like he could understand me, though.

"_Maybe. Why?"_

"I met this guy-"

"_Already?"_

"Would you wait? He's in the airport with me and I can tell he's a demon. The cocky bastard. I bet he thinks he's better than me. But, I wanna see him try something. He'll be screaming in pain when I'm done," I said. Miko training, judo lessons, fitness training, and running a mile everyday gave you're the right to feel self-confident.

"_Is he the rich looking weirdo? Or the stalker looking type?"_

"Rich. Why?"

"_Sweetie, you know your ass wants a job. Maybe he needs a secretary or something?"_

"I'm not asking a guy I just met for a job. Anyways, Sango I need to go. It's almost mid-night," I said. That might have been a lie, but who cares. Mr. Nosy-Weirdo-Hottie-Man was laying back in his chair. His long hair was flowing down and he looked somewhat like the perfect male model. Not counting the fact that he looked really young. Now that I actually watched him, he didn't look all that hot. More, like _cute. _like teddy bear cute…

I pinched myself. He looked serene. As if he were sleeping. His hands were resting on his abdomen. He looked thin, but not bony-skinny. His hands looked slightly bigger than mine. Not like Kouga's smaller more feminine hands. Kouga always thought he would become a male-model… he spent most of his time grooming himself. Why did I even give into him? He was prettier than me!

"_it's not nice to stare at people," _he said. He spoke Japanese… Even his Japanese sounded cute…

He speaks Japanese… I blushed and looked away. I had practically him a stalker to Sango. I felt so bad now… Wait, why was he listening in on me! He should feel sorry! Not me! I glared at him, but he was gone. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"_If you want, I can help you out for the night. That is, if you don't want anything to do with a _stalker," he said. I felt sooooo mortified.

"_I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to judge you when I don't even know your name." _I said. Ms. Nosy-Bitch wasn't hearing this conversation.

"_That's ok. My name's Inumaru. I may be able to help you," _he said.

**End of Chapter. PLEASE review and let me know what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I was flying… Flying high above the clouds. This dream is awesome! (It's one of those dreams where you know it's a dream because you know it could never happen in real life.)

I opened my eyes slowly. The sight of a blurry silver figure came into- Holy, crap! It's Inumaru!

I screamed and fell off of the bed I was sleeping in. What the hell is wrong with this boy?

"What is your problem?" I screamed. Inumaru sat on my bed with a calm face, He was wearing some casual clothes and chewing some gum.

"Are you ready to go? My flight's in two hours," he said and popped his gum.

That's right. Inumaru had let me stay in his apartment for the night and let me ride back to Japan with him. He was kinda nice… and creepy…

"Uh… let me get dressed," I said. He popped his gum lazily. _That means leave. _I wanted to say.

He shrugged, as if he had heard my thoughts, and left the room. I sighed and went to the closet. The guest room was nice and simple. It made me wonder how he could afford it.

In twenty minutes, I had changed into my outfit. It was set out for me, but I don't remember setting out my clothes. _Especially, _not these clothes.

I was wearing my navy blue velvet dress that hugged my curves perfectly. It stopped mid-thigh and had a low V neckline. The sleeves were long I prayed that the dress wouldn't make me sweat. The shoes that were left with it were a pair of strappy, navy blue heels.

I tip-toed out of my room, trying to keep as quiet as possible. I heard Inumaru in the living room.

"I know… I'm leaving now… Don't worry about that… Dad, calm down… I love you, too," he said and hung up. He must have heard me because he turned around. When he did, he did a visible double take. Oh, yeah… I look awesome.

"You look great. Perfect, now we can get going," he said. I would have felt flattered at his compliment, but Inumaru was just a _little _too young for my tastes. Seriously, what was a twenty-four-year-old going to do with a seventeen-year-old?

He had changed into a black suit and had his long, silver hair groomed back. For a kid, he filled out nicely. If I has a little sister, I would introduce them.

"I had everything brought downstairs. We're all ready to go," he said. He walked over to me and offered me his arm. I rolled my eyes, but took it anyways.

"I'm very honored, Miss," he said.

"You _should _be," I replied. Okay, I _might _sound stuck up, but when you're dumped by the guy you thought loved you, a girl just wants to feel special. And right now, even a seventeen-year-old's opinion made me feel better.

This. Is. AWESOME! I am currently flying- first-class, I might add- back home. This had been the best afternoon ever! Inumaru had taken me back to the flight attendant who denied me entrance onto the plane last night and presented some authentication and she let us on first. I found out that he owed shares in Japan Air- the biggest airline company in the world! He was treated like royalty and I got to have the life of a rich-girl. Even though my dad is the owner of YourTV- the current biggest video-sharing website! My family had loads of money, but I preferred a modest living.

All in all, my parent's gave me more allowance than I made in a year of working in a child care center. My father found "creative" ways of giving/offering me money when I obviously didn't want it. Like, offering to give me a million dollars to break up with my boyfriend and become a nun…

"How's your flight?" Inumaru asked and gave me a glass of champagne. I frowned at it. He was being very nice to me… too nice.

"Inumaru, you're so sweet. Like my little brother. You remind me so much of him," I said. This was the nicest way I could think of squashing any feelings Inumaru could have for me. If he thinks I think of him as my little brother, he'll accept it.

"I'm glad you think so. I want us to be good friends. If my girlfriend got the wrong idea, I'd be dead," Inumaru said. He had a girlfriend… of course. The good ones were always taken…or gay…

I looked out the windows. The beige seat I currently sat on was starting to get warm. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see an old man watching my thighs. Perv… Inumaru excused himself and the old man came closer to me. He wasn't really _old _per se… Just middle-aged.

"That your son?" he asked. _Seriously? _Inumaru was _seven _years younger than me (by appearance. I found out he is actually a hundred and fifty.)

"No." I said. Just ignore him Kagome… Maybe he'll go away…

"Good. You look to young for a child." Was this his idea of flirting? I turned my head away from him further. My long curly/wavy hair brushed against my back. Thank, backless dresses…

"You know, I'm the CEO of a _very _important company," he said. I tuner to him slowly. My chocolate-brown eyes narrowed at him. I could obviously tell he was wearing a toupee. He was wearing a bright yellow button up shirt with black pants and red suspenders. He sniffed loudly and a humming sound followed, but his mouth was open. Was that a gold tooth?

I finished my analysis. He was just a fat, middle-aged perv who wanted a booty call. Good luck finding one…

"Hello."

Inumaru had joined us again and was glaring at the man.

"Run along, junior. I want to talk to your lady friend here. She's quite _beautiful," _he said. The humming sound came out as a slight wheeze now.

A mental picture of him wheezing in bed came to mind. That sounds _soooo _sexy… I giggled lightly.

He smirked. He didn't actually think I was attracted to him did he?

"Well, my dad thinks she _positively gorgeous," _Inumaru said. I was confused and felt a slight tug on my left ring finger. I brought it into view and a diamond ring was on it. When did that get there?

The Fat-Bald-Guy looked shocked and sputtered lightly. He got up and went back to his seat. Inumaru glared at his back. He looked at me and all his anger disappeared.

"Can I get that back?" he said.

I pulled off the ring and gave it to him. What was wrong with this kid?

The pilot announced our arrival in five minutes and my heart fluttered. Home…

Blah, blah, blah, we got our luggage, went outside, and stopped. (This next part is what you really need to pay attention to…)

I turned to Inumaru to say goodbye. It was a good run, but the guys were trying to look up my dress…

"Inumaru-" I started, but was cut off.

He shushed me and didn't say anything. I was taken back. Who the hell did he think he was?

"What' I'm _going _to say is, goodbye. It was fun and I thank you, but I 'm gonna catch a cab home. Thanks again," I said. He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"You can't go yet! You haven't met-"

"Inumaru Amoi Hikaru Taisho!" a voice boomed. Inumaru visibly flinched and turned. I turned with him. Two men were getting out of a black SUV. One had on a black driver's hat and was putting mine and Inumaru's luggage in the trunk. What? I had to go home! The other came over to us. He looked remarkably like Inumaru, only older.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mystery-Man asked. I was taken back. He was gorgeous. At first, I thought Inumaru was cute, but this man was… He had longer silver hair, blazing amber eyes… didn't we go through this. Basically, he was an older Inumaru, but with more mature, refined features… handsome features.

"I was just-" Inumaru started.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I really need to get going," I said. Mystery-Man looked at me and all his previous anger disappeared.

Suspicion took its place, "And, _who _are you?"

"Father, this is your new secretary," Inumaru said. A smoker coughed in the background…

**I need some feedback guys! Please! I need to know if you like it! This is my first real attempt at first-person! I need to know if it's good compared to my other works… Please, talk to me… :'((**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the black SUV with sweaty palms. I could feel someone's eyes on my back, but tried to ignore it. I pulled out my iPhone. I had two texts.

One was from Sango:

_Heyyyyy, chica. Wen u come bak to JP, let me kno. I NEED u to meet my new fiancee._

The other was from my mom:

_Call me. : )_

I did so instantly.

"_Hello?"_

"Mama?" I asked. I hoped the person looking at me would turn away and give me some privacy.

"_Dear, I'm glad you called. You're father is going insane. He's offering to give the paper boy a thousand dollars just because you and Kouga broke up," _My mom said. Dad was soooo insane…

"I'll talk to him later, Mama. Tell Souta I said hi," I said. We hung up and I risked a glance at the Mystery-Man. He was glaring at me hard. What the hell did I do?

"Father, this is Kagome. Kagome, this I my father, Inuyasha Taisho," Inumaru said and smiled. I looked at Inuyasha. He glared at me. Not too friendly, I see…

"You ran off to a foreign country with _her?"_ Inuyasha asked. How rude!

"No, Dad. Don't be silly. I met Kagome in the airport. She needs a job so I thought you could hire her," Inumaru said. I wanted to smack the kid. He was nice, but that didn't help that his father was staring me down… or that that same stare turned me on…

"I had no idea he planned this. I just wanted to go home," I said. I want no part of this kid's plan…

"That's not what you said last night," Inumaru said, "Ow!"

I pinched him in the back. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his son. I glared at Inumaru through the corner of my eyes.

"So, you ran off to a different country, skipped three days of school, had me and everyone else worried about you, and then spend the night with a random woman who could be your mother?" he asked coldly. How old did he think I was?

"No. I just didn't want to be home right at that moment. So, I left. I met with Kagome by chance. She didn't have any say in anything. Dad, I think you're looking at this close mindedly. I got to have a once in a lifetime experience. I probably matured more," Inumaru said. The crap was coming out so easy for him…

"Bull shit," Inuyasha said.

"Dad! Think of the positive! You have to admit- Kagome's a very beautiful woman! I could have been with an ugly troll!" I really wanted to smack Inumaru…

"Ugh! What is wrong with you! You don't seem to understand that you left the country without my permission! You could have been hurt!"

"Yeah, but dad-"

"I don't care. Give me your phone," Inuyasha said and outstretched his hand. Inumaru sighed and gave it to him. Inuyasha crushed it easily. I almost flinched.

"Dad! That was my new Evo!" Inumaru said. Damn… I've been wanting the Evo…

"Here," Inuyasha said and tossed it back to Inumaru. It's screen flickered and dies out. Inumaru looked like crying.

"Give me your wallet and iPod," Inuyasha commanded. Inumaru did do and watched as Inuyasha pulled out each credit card and broke them. Inuyasha broke the iPod. Inuyasha found some hundred dollars bills and ripped them up. He pulled out what looked like a driver's license and broke that too. I felt bad for Inumaru. Inumaru made a shrill whining sound.

Inuyasha looked dead serious as he laid out some rules, "You will go to school and you will be picked up by me or your driver to be brought _straight _home. You will not be going any where, but school and home. And to make sure you don't sneak out, Your new room will be the room on the top floor. The one without windows."

"Dad!" Inumaru said. "You can't do that! I need money! What about if I have an emergency at school?"

"Tough shit. Not my problem," Inuyasha said. Inumaru looked away and looked miserable. Probably not used to having no money or freedom… I would hate to have Inuyasha as a father…

"Kagome."

I looked up when Inuyasha called my name. It sounded soooooo much better when he said it.

I croaked out a dry, "Yes?"

"Where can we drop you off? I am very sorry for my son's forwardness and any trouble he may have caused you," he said, but he wasn't looking at me. He was on his Blackberry.

"It's okay. He's just a boy. I have a place on-" I started, but couldn't finished. In my "So high, I'm flying on love" phase I'd sold my apartment and was planning on moving in with- ugh, Kouga…

Inuyasha looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Instead, I'll get a cab. I don't want to bother you with anything."

Inuyasha was about to say something, when the song "Stacy's Mom" began playing. It sounded weak and deformed. It was coming from Inumaru's crumpled Evo. I stared down at it.

The SUV pulled to a stop and I went forward. Damn this slippery dress! But, I never hit the ground. What the hell? Inumaru's dad changed p the SUV so the back seats faced each other instead of facing forward. I was _supposed _to hit black carpet. I felt arms around me.

I looked up and Inuyasha's arms were around me. It was kind of weird considering his hand was _awfully _close to my right boob…

"Kagome?" went Inumaru's concerned voice. I sat up and looked at him with thankfulness. He wasn't that bad a kid…

"I'm fine," I said.

"Yes, you are."

I turned. A man with short black that was parted down the middle (it kind of looked like James' from Pokemon, but not so stiff and more bouncy.) He smirked and came into the SUV. Was I being gangbanged?

I sat in my seat. Inumaru came closer to me, but my eyes were on the guy who just came into the SUV. He sat next to Inuyasha and stared at me. Could he see up my dress?

"Inuyasha, where did you find such a wonderful specimen of female beauty?" he asked. I would have blushed I if wasn't getting such a weird vibe from the guy…

"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"Don't tell me! You're the lucky man dating this wonderful female?" Miroku said. For the first time, Inuyasha blushed. Was he sensitive about being in a relationship with a woman?

Inumaru offered me a piece of gum and I took it. I could trust Inumaru… I think. We watched as Inuyasha and Miroku argued. I preferred to pop my gum on the inside of my mouth to avoid getting it on my face and it sounded loud and rude.

_POP, _went my gum… Miroku and Inuyasha stopped arguing at once. They looked at me and I did my all-finger-waggle-wave at them. Miroku smirked and did it back. An engagement ring stood out on his hand. Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"They do this a lot. It just means my dad finds you attractive," Inumaru said. TMI…

"Why don't I get out here?" I asked. My day had enough craziness as it is. I texted Sango asking for the directions to her place.

"Right here?" Miroku asked. I looked out the window. We were almost to the old child care center I worked at.

My phone vibrated. _12 Kazu Street._

"How about we drop you off at an actual place?" Inuyasha asked.

"12 Kazu Street then," I said.

Miroku looked suspicious of me. "Why there?"

"I have a friend who lives there."

"Sango lives there?" Inumaru asked. I popped my gum and nodded to him. That's great cause Miroku's engaged to Sango!"

I froze. Oh, look at that! 12 Kazu Street! The vehicle stopped, I got out, Miroku got out, and Inumaru tried to come out and barely missed Inuyasha's hand. Inumaru came up to me and attacked me. His arms were around me and he was acting like a child.

"Please, don't go! If you go he'll totally kill me! I don't want to die young and handsome!" he wailed. What does he want? Old and hideous?

Inuyasha sighed and came for Inumaru. This would be cuter if Inumaru were about twelve years younger…

"What's going on out here?" I turned and there she was. A slightly fatter version of Sango Taijya. She smiled and the frowned. She looked confused.

"Inuyasha, Inumaru, Miroku, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Visiting," Miroku said.

"But, now we're leaving," Inuyasha said. Inumaru hid his face from Inuyasha. Which meant his face was in…my...boobs… Not cool…

Inuyasha froze and watched me. I looked at him and sent a silent massage. _Get him off!_

Inuyasha stood there and watched. If he was watching my boobs, I swear I'll murder him.

"That's enough, Inumaru," Sango said.

And that's how it happened… That's how Inuyasha Taisho came into my life and left it…

I was currently sitting on Sango's couch with a tub of ice cream on my lap. Vanilla-Strawberry swirl, yum! I sucked on the spoon in my pj's. Sango was out buying maternity clothes with Miroku at Baby Gap. She was preggers… not a full month, yet. She was pregnant through the last few days we saw each other… I'm not mad she hadn't told me about Miroku.

She wanted to keep her rich, perverted, lawyer of a boyfriend to herself. I don't care…

I heard the doorbell rang and I sadly put down my ice cream to get it. I adjusted my blue tank top and went to the door. Sango's home was a two floor, modest home in a suburban area.

I opened the door.

"Hi, Kagome!" Inumaru yelled. He was in a white button up shirt with dirt stains that was out of his pants and navy blue pants. Black converse were on his feet. He had a basketball tucked under his arm. A smudge of dirt was on his face. I wiped it off. He seemed truly happy to see me.

Well, I _am _easily missed… It had only been five days, though.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Then, my tank top and shorts combo didn't feel so comfortable. Inuyasha Taisho came up behind Inumaru and looked straight at me. It felt like he was setting me on fire.

_! ! !  
_

"Inuyasha?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Kagome. May we come in?" he asked. I nodded dumbly and moved to the side. They walked in. I will only say this once. NO man can fill out a suit like Inuyasha Taisho. His hair was pulled back in a rubber band at the nape of his neck. He looked completely put together, unlike his son. I followed them into the living room. We all sat down together. Inumaru reached for my left ice cream, but Inuyasha smacked his hands away. Inumaru pouted.

"Kagome, I has come to my attention that you haven't been to work in the last five days" Inuyasha said. _What the hell?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Inuyasha stared at me and picked up my ice dream. I was going to finish that…

"You haven't been to work in the last five days. I'm begging to wonder if you want this job," Inuyasha said.

What job?

"What job are you talking about?" I asked.

"I believe the position of secretary was offered to you. Whether you came in or not was up to you. I wanted to know if I should give the place to someone else," Inuyasha said and took a bit of my ice cream.

I have a job? Inumaru tried to take the ice cream from his father, but Inuyasha pinched his hand. I would have laughed if I wasn't so shocked.

"So, can I expect you tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," I squeaked. He looked pleased and got up. He left the room with Inumaru on his tails. I saw them out.

"See you, Kagome," Inumaru said. I nodded, not taking in his words, and closed the door. I walked back to my spot on the couch and sat there.

"He took my ice cream," I said.

_11:47._

I was late for work. Grrreat… My first day and I was late. But, it isn't my fault! I didn't know where to go, so I had to ask Sango, then I had to get my outfit and get a ride. I had to use Sango's car, which was a stick shift. I can't drive stick. Then, I got a ticket! Stupid cop. If it were a man, I would have gotten away with it, but it was a woman. She wasn't butch sadly…

I stepped out of the elevator and walked ahead. The lady at the front desk told me Inuyasha's office was this way. -And there he was, looking gorgeous as ever. I'm gonna need to stop that. He's my boss now. I can't be crushing on him like this.

"You're late," he said. I stopped in front of him and panted. (So, I need to work out, sue me!) He didn't even say "Welcome" or "Glad you could make it!" not even an "I like your outfit".

I was wearing a white, cotton button up dress shirt and a black pencil skirt that ended just above my knees. I had on heels (which is what most of my shoes were made of), but I had a pair of flats in my bag. I wonder if he could see my bra through my shirt. That would be uber embarrassment…

"Here's the assignments you've missed," he said and pointed to a stack of files on my desk. They looked bigger than me! "You are to have them finished before you leave today."

I could have crapped a Hershey's Kiss chocolate…

He walked behind a glass door and I watched him go. All the walls were made of glass, but blinds covered most of Inuyasha's office. I had to sit out here in the hallway behind this desk all day…

When was lunch again?

Contentment. Joy. Happiness. Those were some of the feelings I felt as I munch on my nachos. I could finally take my lunch, now. Sadly, I had one more pile of files to go through back at the office. It was okay considering I had started with six three hours ago. The works wasn't hard. Just running up and down the building, taking calls, making appointments… I had done this all before in high school for my father and other rich business tycoons.

"Kagome!" I turned and saw Inumaru and some other boys. They were coming towards me. I swear Inumaru gets taller every time I see him. He sat on the other chair at the table.

"Hey, Shortie," I said and wiped my hands on my napkin.

He feigned mock insult, "I'm taller than you."

"But, I'm older than you." Inumaru was cool. His friends I guessed stood behind him. They looked all sweaty.

"Why are you guys sweaty?" I asked, somewhat disgusted.

"We just came from gym. Decided to skip lunch to come here," Inumaru said.

"What would your father say?" I asked Inumaru. The hanyou (yes, HANYOU!) scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

"As if my old man would find out," he waved off the idea. Oh, the joys of youth. "Are you going to finish those?"

I looked at where he was pointing. Someone would have mistaken him and thought he was pointing to my chest, but I knew he meant my nachos. I pushed the half-eaten plate to him. He began eating.

"I gotta run, Shortie. Your dad will kill me if I'm not back by three," I said and got off my stool.

"Cool. See you later," Inumaru said and hugged me. I made a disgusted face. Teenage boy sweat…

"That's the smell of manliness, my dear," he said and inhaled. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the adolescents.

FINALLY! My work was finished! All I had to do now was tell Inuyasha. I got up and walked over to Inuyasha's door. I knocked and a "Come in, Kagome" was said. I did as he said.

Inuyasha was reading over something on his desk. He looked sexy in everything he did didn't he? Him and his sexiness just want to mock and torture me. I noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket anymore and his tie was _slightly _loosened.

"I just want to say that I finished doing the work you left," I said. No sexy, Kagome! Be Professional!

"Okay?" he asked and looked up at me.

What else did he want?

"So, what now?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to say something, but froze. He looked at me and once again I felt self-conscious. He narrowed his eyes at me. Inuyasha got up and walked over to me. What was he-?

Oh. My. Kami. Inuyasha Taisho just sniffed me. Not like a _sniff, sniff _sniff, a full on _SNIIIIIFF _sniff. He narrowed his eyes at me and continued sniffing me. He went over my arms and at my neck. I was instantly on fire. His touch was something I had only felt once, but this was much, _much _more intimate.

"Where did you go for lunch?" he asked. Not the question I expected, but I was somewhat surprised I could still _think _at this point.

"pLace. It's right across the street," I said.

He stood straight in front of me and watched me. I felt _very _self-conscious, now.

"Well, now I know I need to put a tracking device on my son," Inuyasha said and turned away from me. What?

"Huh?" was my intelligent answer.

"He snuck out of school. He's obviously not smart enough to know not to let his scent get on you when you'd be right outside of my office," he said.

That's why he was sniffing me… he smelt his son on me. It wasn't anything sexual or intimate… and that's exactly what I told myself that night before I went to sleep and had dreams of a certain Taisho exploring parts of my body in his office with that same nose…

**Review please… I love reviews! They make me feel happy and tingly inside and junk…**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks. I had been working for Inuyasha Taisho for two weeks.

I nodded my head as "London Bridge" by Fergie played from my iPod. I was surfing the internet for dresses (no special occasion, just because). It could get very boring during the afternoons.

My screen went black. I looked up an saw Inumaru holding the power cord and smirking at me. When he wasn't on lockdown, this boy was annoying this crap outta me. I took out my earphones and glared at him playfully.

"You shouldn't be using the wi-fi for such trivial purposes, Miss Higurashi," Inumaru said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Shortie." Inumaru was really cool with me. Like a brother. Of course he picked up some habits from me…

"You wanna know what I got?" he asked plopping on my glass desk and taking a candy out of his pocket. I took it from him and ate it. He mock glared and said, "I got three new phone numbers."

"And how did you get them?" I asked, but I already knew.

"I followed your advice," he said. I petted his head.

"Good boy." Inumaru had beautiful eyes, compliments of his drop-dead gorgeous father. All he had to do was use them.

"It's comforting to know that you're teaching my son how to pick up women," Inuyasha said. Inumaru hopped off the desk.

"Well, someone has to," I said. Inuyasha and I were friends…that's it. I could talk to him how ever I pleased. He was my bitch…

"Should I fire you as my secretary so you could be his personal dating advisor?" he asked me and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Let's not get carried away there," I said in nervousness. Maybe it was the other way around…

Inuyasha looked at Inumaru. "Go inside. I have stuff to do, Kagome. I may not be back until late."

I nodded. I was used to it. Inumaru went into the office and after Inuyasha left, I followed.

I was about to win this hand. I could tell Inumaru was bluffing. His cute little puppy ear would twitch every time he looked at his cards. I went all in.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"Well, then. Let's see you beat a two of a kind," Inumaru said and put down his cards. I smiled.

My card went down, "Royal flush." Poker was just not Inumaru's game! Inumaru dropped his head onto Inuyasha's desk. He had just lost $55,000.

"Don't worry. If you play again, I'm sure you'll win," I said.

He looked at me, "That's how you got me the second time."

"Inumaru."

I turned around I my chair. Inuyasha was watching us from the door. I hadn't heard him enter. He looked pissed. Inumaru scurried out of the door and out. It looked like trouble was coming his way. Best be leaving before Inuyasha catches me…

"Sit."

As if a spell were on me, I sat back down in the chair obediently. I folded my hands in my lap. I adjusted the hem of my black pencil skirt. I suddenly felt hot in my red, silk button up shirt. Inuyasha sat in his chair behind his desk and watched me. I refused to meet his gaze.

Oh, look an ant…

"Kagome."

"Yes?" I asked. The ant was dragging a crumb now.

"Look at me, Kagome." I looked up. Inuyasha looked disappointed and completely serious… oops.

"Yes?" I asked again, but with more nervousness.

"You spend a lot of time with, Inumaru," he said. I relaxed somewhat. This was about Inumaru? I spotted a lollipop on his desk and eyed it. I want it…

"Yep, he's an awesome kid," I said and reached for the lollipop. I've had sugar cravings like crazy lately…

"You really think so?" Inuyasha asked. What was he getting at?

"Yeah. For a boy who grew up without a family and was adopted, he's pretty good. Most kinds are scarred after things like that," I said. I unwrapped the lollipop and sucked on it. Yummy… strawberry…

"Kagome?" I looked up at Inuyasha. He looked different. Not at all serious like he normally does, but… just different. I can't place it though.

I jumped when thunder rolled. I looked out the window. It was raining… hard. How was I going to get home? I sighed.

"Do you need a ride home?" Inuyasha asked and came behind me. A little close I might add. My skin prickled. What _exactly _could demons smell? Was arousal one of the things?

"Sure. Why not?" I said. Big mistake.

After about thirty seconds of being in the same car as Inuyasha I was ready to scream. He drove a red Mazda RX7 (my dream car!). The interior was shiny and clean. He looked soooo calm as he drove, not at all like me at all.

My palms are sweating like crazy, my stomach is punching itself, my heart sounds like an 808 drum, and I can barely focus on anything… BIRD!

Maybe some music will help…

I turned on Inuyasha's radio. "Dance, Dance" by Fallout Boy played. I don't really have a preferred genre of music. Anything loud and fast is good for me…

"Inumaru's been messing with my radio again," Inuyasha said. E reached to change the channel and I smacked his hand away. He looked at me shocked.

I blushed. Smoooth… "I like this song."

He nodded once and looked back at the road. The rain was letting up, but I doubt he'd let me walk home now. I had changed dwellings recently. I used some of the money my dad gave me (not a lot!) and got an apartment of my own. It was farther away, but I didn't want to be a bother to Sango and her couch any longer… that and Miroku came over to visit three times a week. Being pregnant doesn't stop those two from playing "House" at all…

When the rain stopped, Inuyasha had the top down. He had the car customized to fit his love of the wind blowing constantly. Who needs a hairdryer or air conditioner? I'm sweating again….

I took a drink of my water.

Two minutes later…

"Whoo!" I was currently riding out a high. Inuyasha was shaking his head at me, but I didn't care. This was my favorite song!

"Damn, girl!" You would swear my water (pure H2O) was spiked. Dancing in the front seat of a car with the top down and screaming like crazy was something I try to keep from doing. But, here I was… And it's so much FUN!

I heard some pervs whistling as we passed. This is what I needed. To just let go. Have fun! Scream! But, I should probably be doing this when my boss (the current signer of my paycheck) wasn't around. But, he didn't mind. Inuyasha's cool like that. He understands that sometimes a woman just needs to- is he staring at my ass?

Ignore it Kagome… ignore… ignore.. Ig- I can't ignore it! My uber sexy boss is checking me out! Do you know how happy I am? He finds me attractive! AHHHHH!

I plopped back down in my seat when the song was over.

"That was so much fun! I haven't let loose like that since high school!" I yelled. I spotted something flashy in my peripheral vision. A club! I looked at my outfit. It was okay… more professional, though…

I unbuttoned my first two buttons and let my hair down. I passed a through my hair. I changed my shoes back to the heels I had on before.

"What are you-" Inuyasha started. I looked at him and smiled.

"Can you stop here?" I asked. I could probably be getting myself in HUGE trouble, but I didn't care right now…

He pulled on the side. We weren't too far. I could walk back.

I opened my door and began stepping out. "Where are you-"

"Thanks for the ride, Inuyasha. My place isn't too far from here. I can walk when I'm done," I said.

"When your done?" he asked. He looked sooo cute when he was confused.

"Yeah! I saw a club back there. I haven't felt sooooooo hyped in forever. Thanks for the ride again!" I chirped. I got out the car and was on my way. He was calling me back, but I wasn't going to stop now. I might not get this chance again!

Note to self: Next time I see a club, STAY AWAY!

I rolled over and groaned. A cluttering sound was making my headache worse. Sunlight in my face. Damn, the sun. Fuck the noise. ALL OF YOU BURN IN HELL!

"Kagome."

That voice.. It was familiar. No! it hurts to think..

"Kagome, get up," someone was shaking me. I groaned again and sent my fist out. Maybe they would get the message… They did, thank Kami.

Something was beeping. What the hell?

"Eek!" I shrieked and fell out of my bed. Who the hell blasts music so loud? I plopped onto the ground in a pile. I looked around. I was still in my clothes and the room was spinning. Heaaaaddddd….

The music stopped and I polled myself up. Inuyasha was smirking at me with a remote in his hand.

"Oh, good. You're up," he said.

I glared at him. Grumbling to myself, I crawled back in bed.

"Kagome, get out of bed," he said. I flipped him off and pulled up my covers. If he wasn't going to get me some aspirin and water, he was of no help to me.

"That's very mature, Kagome. Get up! It's one o' clock!"

I sat up and reached for my clock. He has to be- he's not joking… I looked at him. He looked pissed.

"What happened?" I asked. I didn't expect an answer. He probably wouldn't give me one.

"I don't know. You tell me," he said and leaned back against my white walls.

I held my head. I barely felt the bird's nest that was my hair. I searched my memory for any clue as to what happened.

"I found you with some guy last night. His name was Homo or something. You passed out after a while and I brought you back here," he said.

I didn't remember any of that. I inconspicuously checked for my undergarments. Bra- check. Panties- check. Everything's here. So, I just got wasted and probably made out with some random guy? And Inuyasha took me home. He was watching out for me… like a good friend.

I got up and went into my bathroom. I can't face him right now. What will he think? That I'm some irresponsible party girl who let's anyone into her pants?

Stepping into the shower, I turned it on high and crumpled onto the floor in a ball. The water ran down on me. It mixed with the salt from my tears as I cried out my misery…

**Well, I have to say…. I HATE first person! I' sooo tempted to put out a chapter from Inuyasha's POV, but I won't! I'll stay strong! I'm head strong! I'm strong as a rock! I'm immovable! You can't make me move! I- Oh, look! Cinnamon buns!**


	6. Chapter 6

After crying about ten gallon of tears, I hopped out of the shower. My nice, warm pink kitty and puppy robe was waiting for me. I put my hair up in a messy, wet bun and exited the bathroom.

I felt like crap. Not just because of my killer headache, but because I had done it. I'd made a complete fool of myself in front of Inuyasha. Any slight, miniscule, tiny, itty bitty, chance I had of getting him was gone now. He probably saw me as the type of girl who gets drunk and parties her life away. He wasn't going to waste his time. That's all I was, a waste of time.

I sighed and entered my living room.

"Are you finished?"

I looked up. Inuyasha was sitting with a glass of something in his hand and reading something. He looked completely calm. He looked like he just came from work. Did he always wear glasses?

"I like your glasses," I said.

"Thanks. No contacts at the moment," he said and put away whatever he was reading.

He was here. In my apartment. And I was standing in front of him. In my bathrobe. I blushed and hurried a quick, 'be right back'. I had to change! Hopefully, he didn't see me.

I came out of my room five minutes later with my hair brushed and groomed (but still wet. Hey, I'm only human). I was in my dad's Stanford sweater and shorts. I love this sweater. I was really big on me, but it kept me nice and snuggly.

"Kagome?"

I turned and saw Inuyasha sitting patiently. He looked positively gorgeous. I felt kind of stupid standing and staring at him so I saw down. I turned on my couch to face him. Let's get this over with.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. If you weren't watching out for me, I don't know where I'd be. You're a real friend. You care enough to make sure I got home unscathed. I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me. I really don't want you to think of me as some irresponsible girl who can't watch out for herself. Cause that's not me at all! I promise that something like that will never happen again. Because it's shameful for me to be-" I started. It was a pretty long speech. I was running out of air here and there, but the results were COMPLETELY worth it.

Wanna know why?

Do you REALLY want to know?

TOO BAD!

Ha…

Anyways, after being taken by surprise by my BOSS, Inuyasha, in a kiss, I was running out of air all over again. But, I didn't care. He'd kissed me. My extremely hot BOSS was kissing me on my couch. I felt so mushy inside. Do you remember your first kiss with your first real crush? This kiss was soooooooooo much better than that. And I get to rub it in your face!

But, sadly like all good things, it had to end. I opened my eyes and saw his golden ones staring back at me. It was like seeing him for the first time all over again. His eyes were like little suns, his cute up-turned nose was red, his mouth was opened slightly and breathing on me, but I didn't mind.

"Dude, that's not what I wanted to see."

Oh, crap. We turned simultaneously and saw none other than Inumaru watching us. The teenager rolled his eyes and made a slight gagging sound.

"If you just came over here to make out with Kagome, _Dad,_ you could have at least gave me money to get some lunch or something. You left me downstairs in the car for over an hour! Geez, _great_ parenting," Inumaru said and went into my kitchen. What a wonderful son…

Inuyasha glared at Inumaru's back.

"You're saying you're not smart enough to know to fend for yourself for a while?" Inuyasha asked. I giggled lightly. I tried to avoid Inuyasha's eyes. My face was heating up. Damn, him!

"That's child neglect! I was sitting in a hot car for over an hour! I could have been kidnapped or I could have _died_!" Inumaru argued with his mouth full of cookies. Little piggy…

"You wouldn't have _died," _Inuyasha said.

"Would too! Right, Kagome?" Inumaru asked me. Oh, no…

"I'm not getting in this. You two handle this yourselves," I said and took my cookies from Inumaru. He tried to get them back, but I was slightly faster.

"Awww, Gome! I'm _starving! _Just one more cookie? Please?" Inumaru begged. He gave me some puppy eyes. Oh, gosh… he's….too… strong… giving… in… to… the… eyes…

Inumaru gave an accomplished cry and grabbed the cookies. "Dad, can we go or are you not done sucking face with Kagome?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, Inumaru was out the door with my cookies. I heard Inuyasha get up and walk over to me. This could get a little weird…

"Inuyasha," I said. Before I could finish, he had my lips. Damn, he's good at this. Before long, he was pulling away.

"Will you be coming in later?" he asked.

"I'm not fired?" Sorry, No thoughts active at this time. Please come back later.

"No, why would you be fired?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought that- never mind. I might spend the rest of the day recuperating. I'll be I first thing tomorrow morning," I said.

He smiled at me. One more kiss to the forehead and he was leaving. What was I getting myself into?

…...

I walked into Taisho Corp. the next morning. I tried to smile at everyone I saw and appear calm. Which I wasn't…

I had been thinking about Inuyasha all night last night. I'm not afraid to admit it. There's nothing wrong with that. I'd been doing that for weeks. The only difference was I'd actually had experience kissing him.

I walked out of the elevator and spied my desk at the end of the hallway. Inumaru was sitting on it and texting. He got a new phone?

He saw me and waved. I gave a slight wave back and smiled. When I got to my deck, I put down my bag and put my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat," I said.

"Deal with it," he said.

"Can you go text your imaginary girlfriend someplace else? I have work to do," I said. He rolled his eyes at me and got up. I had been teasing him about his girlfriend since forever. Until I saw proof, I wasn't buying.

I sat in my seat. My long-sleeve, blue shirt hugged me and kept the cold from freezing my arms and upper body. Ditching my usual pencil skirt and going with black pants, was a smart choice. The A/C was up high today.

I heard the elevator ding and turned. Inuyasha was walking through it, but he hadn't looked at me. His face was in a newspaper article.

Okay, Kagome. Don't pay him any mind. Just act like kissing him was no big deal. You don't care. You've kissed guys before…

"Kagome."

I looked up at him and my resolve went right out the window. He looked so good in his suit today. What was I supposed to do? Oh, yeeeaaaahhh…

"Urameki called back. I scheduled your appointment with him for eleven. Is that okay?" I looked back up at him. He was smirking at me. Oh, no. I wasn't falling for it. I'm not going to play into his trap.

"Thank you, Kagome," he said. I blushed. Damn, it! He went into his office and I leaned back in my chair. Just perfect…

At eleven, I was laying out folders in the conference room of Taisho Corp. that's all I was going to do. Lay out the folders and files, then leave.

"Kagome?"

I was spazzing out when I heard Inuyasha's voice.

"When did you get in here?" I asked. I hadn't heard anything.

"Just now. Do you mind staying throughout the meeting?" he asked.

I wanted to say no. I wanted to say I had work to finish.

"Okay," I said. I just can't tell him no…

So, it my seat I sat for the whole meeting. To keep from being totes bored, I texted Sango.

_Wat's up Kagome?_

_I'm bored as evur.._

_y?_

_I have 2 stay wit Inuyasha in one of his meetings…._

_Did he say y?_

_No…_

_He probably tink ur a good luck charm. Awwww, inu has a crush on gome! ;P_

_Shut up…_

_Inu and Gome, sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G!_

I didn't text her back after that. When the meeting finished, I was the first one out the door. I practically ran back to my deck. When I got there, Inumaru was at my desk again.

"Kagome, listen to this," he said. I went over to him, feeling suspicious. He pressed a button on my computer and a visual came up. It was the conference room I had just left. I could hear the men talking, too.

"Cool, right? I sent up a live feed for every room in this building that comes back here," Inumaru said. He was kind of a computer nerd…

Two men in a corner stood out the most.

"_Taisho's new secretary made this meeting worthwhile," _one man said.

"_Yeah. I need to ask him where he got her," _the other responded.

"_I already did. He's not telling. She's left before I could even ask her what she was doing later."_

"_She wouldn't be interested in you. She looks like the type that prefers that young blood. And you're just what- 75?"_

I couldn't listen anymore. Are all men just looking for easy sex? Is Inuyasha?

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Mr. Taisho watching me. I stood straight and answered politely, "Yes, I'm fine."

I left the hallway. I need some coffee or a smoothie. Maybe vanilla or strawberry?

Was that all I was to Inuyasha Taisho? Did he do this all the time? Did he always go after his workers? If so, why did any file sexual assault or that other one? What was it? Sexual conduct in the workplace? I forgot…

"Kagome?"

I looked up. Inumaru was watching me. He looked concerned for me. It was then that I realized that no matter what happened between me and Inuyasha- I mean Mr. Taisho- Inumaru would always be my friend.

"Yeah?" I asked after a while.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. I shrugged. I couldn't tell him. I didn't want him to take it the wrong way (Men did that a lot…).

"Kagome, I need to be honest with you," he said.

"What? You don't really have a girlfriend? I knew that already."

"_No_. When I met you in the airport, I had this _feeling _about you. As you know, my dad adopted me a few years ago because he need an heir. Which means no lady friend for daddy. So for a while now, I've been traveling around the world trying to find a woman worthy of my father. I would do the same thing every time. Offer to take them back to Japan to get a job for my dad. Most would decline. If they did, I knew they weren't "the one"."

"But, you never gave me the option," I said. What made me so different?

"Because I didn't want you to say no. my dad is not one to have fun, at all. He's becoming more like my uncle, Sesshoumaru everyday. I didn't want him to spend the rest of his life alone, so I introduced him to you."

So, he was just a son with his father's best interest at heart? "I'm glad you told me, Inumaru. But, I don't think I'm anything more to your father than a nice piece of ass in a short skirt," I said.

He looked sad for a while, but instantly perked up. "Well, give me a chance to prove you wrong. Come back to the office. On your computer, there's a file called "Vid-Com", open it and press the letter "M" on your keyboard. I promise you'll never doubt my father again," he sad and ran off before I could say anything. Weird generations… that's all that's going to come…

I'm not going to do it… I don't need to do it… I won't do it…. I don't want to do it… I… Maybe just a peek.

I dragged my mouse over to the video camera icon on my desktop labeled "Vid-Com". I clicked it. A black screen came up. I hovered my finger over the "M" key. I could back out now. I cold close it down and walk away…

I'm already here. Why not?

I pressed the "M".

A black and white screen of Inuyasha's office came into view. I was spying on Inuyasha. Inumaru sat on a chair in front of the desk with a Rubik's cube in her hands. He looked up at the hidden camera and smirked. He turned to his father and smiled.

"What's with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dad? How would you describe Kagome?" Inumaru asked. He wouldn't…

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I mean, do you think she's pretty? Do you like her? What's your opinion of her?" He would…

"Why the sudden interest in how I feel about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Quit avoiding the question, damn it!

"Come on, Dad. You're not getting any younger. Don't you think it's time you settled down? And I've always been saying how much I've wanted a little brother."

"You've never said that," Inuyasha said, "I'm twenty-seven, son. I'm healthy. Marriage is the last thing on my mind."

Awww…

I was about to click off, but Inumaru must have sensed it or something because he stopped his father from going back to his work.

"I'm not talking about marriage. Don't you even _want _to know if you and Kagome are compatible? She seems interested enough. It's just you who's afraid of her."

Was it that obvious that I'm interested?

"I'm not afraid of Kagome. And what makes you think she's interested in me?" Inuyasha asked. Well, obvious to everyone but him…

"Dad, _come on! _Have you _looked _in a magazine lately? You've been named Japan's most eligible bachelor three years straight! Besides that, Kagome makes it so obvious. And, I spend more time with her. She talks to me, Dad. If you would stop beating around the bush and go after her, it would make yours and my life better. You would get someone to share your bed and the rest of your life with and I would get a mother and not have to hear you moan in your sleep about Kagome all night," Inumaru said.

"Out!" Inuyasha yelled. Inumaru scurried out of the room and down the hall, but not before sending me a grin. I blushed. Moaning… about me? Oh, Yeah! I'm hot! He likes my body! I know he likes my body, and he thinks I'm sexy-

"Kagome?" I froze. My victory dance was cut short by Inuyasha's question to my sanity. Think of an excuse….

"I finally won the game of FreeCell that's been giving me problems," I said What?

"Okay?" he asked and went back into his office. Saved, yet again…


	7. LEMON!

It was eight o' five in the night. I yawned. I have to finish this e-mail though. Almost done… almost… annnnnnddd Done!

I smiled and clicked the "Send" button. Now all my work was finished. I should tell Inuyasha I'm leaving.

I knocked on his office door and peeked my head inside. He looked so enthralled in his work. The way the computer screen lit up his face gave him a sexy, work-man look. Everything gave him a sexy look! This man could roll in mud, play football for five hours straight, and then eat a huge onion pie, and STILL make me want him like crazy.

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

He looked up at me and I could see a slight blush on his face. Hmmmm…

"Yes, Kagome?"

I'm finished so I was going to head out. Is there any thing you needed?" I asked and come more inside his office. I can't explain it, but I was in the chair in front of his desk before I could say anything about it.

"No, not really." he replied.

"You look tired. Why don't you go home?" I asked. Maybe that was personal, but he really did look tired.

"I'm fine, Kagome." he said. He didn't look that way. He went back to his computer. I narrowed my eyes and reached under his desk for something. There it is… I unplugged his monitor and smiled at him.

He sat back, confused and turned to me. "Kagome, what did you-"

I got up and went to the other side of his desk. I pulled out his chair and pulled him around the other side. "You need to go home. You work too much."

"Kagome," he said and stopped. He pulled me back when he stopped. I didn't know he was so much stronger than I was. He held me close to him. I tried to get away-I really did!- but, he was just too strong.

"You worry too much," he said.

"You give me too much to worry about," I countered. He looked at me. It felt like he was looking through me. Like he was watching my soul. It was a very arousing stare.

Before I could object (not that I would have), he had my lips against his. Is it wrong to be kissing my boss in his office where he has to deal with potential clients and employees?

Oops, don't care.

After a minute of making out, he had me backed against his desk. His hands were on my thighs and was lifting me up. I was on his desk now. I was fumbling with his shirt. It was getting harder by the second to get the buttons undone. He already had my shirt off and thrown somewhere.

Are we going too fast? Should we wait? Now of all times, something my grandfather told me came to mind: Demons don't have sexual interactions with anyone. Their anatomies and designed for one person.

Was I Inuyasha's one person? Was I the one he was designed for? Did he know it?

He laid me down slowly onto his desk. He was over me, kissing my skin. He paid special attention to my neck. I felt the knowing sensation building lower. I tried to get my pants off, but it was harder than I thought.

"Let me," he said and stilled my shaking hand. He pulled my pants down and I kicked off my heels. He watched me from above. I laid in my undergarments in front of him. I took the time to admire him. He was in better shape than I thought. I trailed my hands up and down his abs and chest. He held my hands and pulled me up.

His hands loosened my hair and pulled my head closer to him. We shared a kiss and I tried to get him out of his pants. I pulled on his belt and had to keep from moaning when he had my bra off. I felt his mouth on my left nipple and all thoughts ceased. I barely registered him lowering me back onto his desk. He leaned over me with his pants half on.

I was completely at his mercy. His hands roamed over me, each time missing where I wanted them. I reached for his hand that was nest to my head and pulled it down to my underwear. He smirked at me.

"Someone's impatient," he said.

"Shut up," I replied. He's getting distracted. He needs to finish what he started.

He reached inside my underwear and I felt his fingers slip into me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I'm glad everyone makes it their first priority to leave at five when their allowed to…

His fingers moved inside me and I felt pure pleasure. He kissed me and it occurred to me. What the hell had me been waiting for?

"Do you like it Kagome?" he asked. He didn't really expect me to be able to formulate an answer did he?

I nodded because it was all I could do. It felt like he added another finger.

"I need you to tell me," he said, huskily.

"Yes," I barely got out. He was enjoying this wasn't he? I tried to get his pants off again with my legs. I barely heard them fall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The new angle that created had me moaning. I felt the pleasure that had been building down below release and I cried out softly.

He was laughing on top of me. What was so funny?

"You're beautiful when you cum," he said.

Now he compliments me…

I didn't feel him remove my underwear, nor did I feel him remove his. But, I did feel his naked body against mine. He gave me look, as if he were asking me permission. I pulled him closer for a kiss.

The pain was sudden, but it faded. He wasn't moving, probably waiting for my signal. I moved under him and he moved with me. Eventually, I gave up trying to move with him and let him take over. I dug my nails into his back as each wave of pleasure hit me. I was moaning louder than before.

"Inuyasha," I moaned again. He grabbed me by my lower back and ass to hold me closer. I could feel my release coming. I tried to hold it back.

"Let go, Kagome," he said. I did.

We slept in his office that night. It was the nicest sleep I'd had in a long time…


	8. Chapter 8

Five o' clock…

He's late!

Don't the Taisho men know not to keep a delicate flower- like myself- waiting?

I'm currently waiting for my secret boyfriend of one month, Inuyasha Taisho, to arrive at my two bedroom apartment. He made a date with me, but because of his high status, we have to keep our relationship a secret. I don't mind. It's kinda nice knowing I have him all to myself…

"_Hey,_" a husky whisper said from behind me. I turned so fast a almost gave myself whiplash. There he is…

Inuyasha came around my couch and plopped himself down comfortably. He gave me a kiss on the side of my mouth and I completely forgave him for being late.

"Sorry for being late, Koi. A Parent-Teacher Meeting with Inumaru's Calculus teacher ran late. But, I brought you a birthday cake," he said. Yep! It's my birthday and our anniversary rolled up in one.

I smiled at the small, red and green birthday cake in its small, white cardboard box. I dragged my index finger along the top and placed the icing covered finger in my mouth. Butter crème icing…

"I'm guessing you like it," he said.

"The fact that you remembered my birthday was nice enough. Then, you got me a cake and promised to sped the night. Don't you feel bad about leaving Inumaru alone?" I asked. The sight of a lonely Inumaru at home was somewhat depressing.

"He's with his grandparents. Speaking of them, I think you should meet my parents," he said. I froze and replayed his words in my head. He must really want to be with me for him to want me to meet with his parents. I smiled. He's too perfect.

Just when I was about to get my first birthday kiss, someone knocked on my door. I really wanted to ignore them, but Inuyasha was pulling away. Damn it! Can't they come back later!

He must have seen my frustrated pout, because he smirked and nodded his head towards the door. I groaned and got up. So much for birthday fun…

There were three things I expected to happen when I opened the door.

1. My father bringing over his friends to celebrate me being single. (he doesn't know I'm dating my boss)

2. Inumaru saying he wanted to join the party.

3. Sango saying she felt the baby kick. (She hasn't even finished her first trimester!)

I was NOT expecting to see Kouga, my ex-boyfriend, in a tux and on his knees with flowers and chocolates. My jaw dropped. He was smiling at me. The same smile that made me pity him and finally go out with him.

"Hey, Kaggie," he said softly.

Would I be a bad person if I closed the door in his face? Now that I think about it, do I really care about being nice? This bastard left me in an airport for five hours straight, crying my eyes out! He made me quit my job, sell my apartment, buy an engagement ring (that I still have), get a new apartment, get a job working for the hottest man on the planet, and get the best boyfriend ever…

Maybe he wasn't com_pletely _bad…

Kouga stood and held my hands. I still want to shut the door in his face. Maybe I flip him off, too…

"Please don't shut me out. Just listen to me," he said.

_Why should I? _I kept that reply to myself.

I said this instead, "Did you honestly think that coming here with chocolate and flowers on my birthday would really make me forgive you?" I snapped. Bastard…

"I was just thinking that you shouldn't be alone on your birthday," he said and scratched the back of his neck. Did he think I was gonna sit on my couch and wait for him to come after me?

"I'm not alone," I said.

He looked confused, but let it go. He shoved the half-dead flowers onto me. "You look great, Kagome."

"_I _think she looks beautiful."

I felt the familiar tingling when Inuyasha got close to me and blushed. I could handle this myself, but it _did _feel good to let Kouga know I moved from him. I snuck a peek at Kouga's face.

He looked stunned. I would have laughed if it weren't for Inuyasha wrapping his arm around my waist. Now I really felt tingly. Go away, Kouga!

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga asked.

The hall way probably isn't the best place to-

My thoughts stopped when I heard my house phone ringing. My ducked under Inuyasha's arm and went inside. I could hear some mumbled words, but gave up trying to make them out.

Instead, I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

My father's smooth voice came out the other line, "_Hey Love Bean. Your mother gave Kouga your address. He said he wanted to give you two another try, but don't trust him. Stay strong, Love Bean. He messed up once. How do you know you can trust him again?"_

"Thanks, Dad. I'll remember that is that all?"

"_For now. Just remember- stay strong."_

I hung up after that. What wonderful parents I have…

When I got back to the door, Kouga was gone and Inuyasha was scowling at the chocolates. I took them from him and opened it. Half of them were gone. Kouga ate half of the chocolates and they were my gift. I know Inuyasha didn't eat them. He's allergic to chocolate…

I rolled my eyes.

Why am I getting worked up about seeing Kouga again? I'm perfectly happy with my boss/boyfriend. I read the list of chocolates that were in the box.

Before I could finish, Inuyasha had the box in his hand. He was growling at it. He was just like a puppy.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He was out the door and back before I got an answer. When he came back in, the box was gone.

"There were nuts in those chocolates," he said. I almost cried! He remembered that I'm highly allergic to nuts!

I hugged him so tight a regular human would have died. At least he remembered when the Bastard couldn't…

**Moi-Moi: **Help! I'm losing inspiration for this story! I'm feeling like ending it early! Help! Someone Help! I may need ideas or motivation! !


	9. Chapter 9

What are the two best things in the world?

Ice cream with movies in your pj's. Or is that three things?

Anyways, I'm enjoying myself at home on my couch in- you guessed it- my new victoria's secret pajamas that Inuyasha bought me. They're so comfortable! They're a pink cami and shorts set with lace trim and a cute little ribbon on the top and bottom.

Why am I not with my amazingly generous boyfriend you may ask? Well, thank you for asking. He's all the way across the world in America. Business has stolen him away from me for the weekend. And of course, I can't go because I'm needed here to hold down the fort. Ughh… give me a break…

But, I know he's missing me. Because he says so.

And no, I don't do a mental countdown for the time until he gets back. That's just plain obsessive. I _do _have a life. Speaking of which, a life that barely includes my best friend, Sango.

~:~

"So, how's everything with you? I barely see you any more," Sango said as she consumed her Rum Raisin ice cream and bowl of chili. Disgusting pregnancy cravings…

"It's good. Except for a certain wolf who won't stay away from me," I grumbled, but Sango heard me just fine.

"What! You mean _Kouga _is back?" Sango asked, her ice cream forgotten on the floor. Poor frozen dairy treat…

"Yes, but keep it down," I tried to whisper. Sango was attracting attention. I saw her sit back and her slightly protruding belly made itself prominent. It's hard to believe another life is growing in there. Will I ever be able to do what Sango's doing?

~:~

I love being clean and fresh. It makes me feel nice inside.

I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. It was slightly chilly so I rushed to put my clothes on. Right in the middle of pulling up my pants, my cell phone went off. I hobbled towards it and tried to press the little green button.

"Hello?" I asked while I finished dressing.

"_Kagome! Please don't hang up," _Kouga's voice rang from the other line. Shoot. I was about to do just that.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"_I just thought that you should know that your perfect boyfriend isn't all he's cracked up to be. I'm sending you a picture right now," _as soon as he said that my phone went off. I should humor him…

I checked the picture. It was a picture of Inuyasha making out with some skank… you've _got _to be kidding me…

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

"_I know it's hard to find out, but-"_

"No. I mean are you really going to try and pass this off as Inuyasha. Inuyasha doesn't have a tattoo on his chest. _I _would know that. Kouga, do my a huge favor and lose my number. Just burn it and never call me again," I said coldly and hung up. Maybe that was a little harsh, but what he did was way worse. I trust Inuyasha more than that. One picture from my ex- the same one who's trying to get me to break up with my wonderful man- isn't going to get to me. I'm a rock. An adorable, fashionable, and sweet rock…

~:~

Okay, tell me if this falls under your description of psychotic/obsessed.

Your ex calls you more times than your boyfriend does.

Your ex stops by your home when you're not there.

Your ex has a key to your home.

The last one takes the cake for me. Which is why I'm currently staying at Inuyasha's five star mansion for the time being. He can't exactly leave work (although he wants to). Kouga has no idea where I am. I have no idea where he is. This is the best situation. Plus, I get to look through Inuyasha's things.

Besides that, I am currently walking out of Taisho Inc. with my new iPod in my hand. Not only was I staying in Inuyasha's home, eating his food, sleeping in his bed, wearing his clothes, and fully enjoying his in-home sauna, I was also driving his carzzzzz. Yep. I'm bad ass.

I opened the doors and was about to pull them fully open when a hand came down on the door in front of me. I turned quickly and came face-to-face with a sweaty Kouga. Ew.

"Kagome, you haven't been returning my calls. I only get a disconnected line now," Kouga said. I rolled me eyes.

"That means I changed my number," I said slowly. Geez… my ten year-old- cousin could figure that out.

I turned back around to open the door again, but he stopped me. He pulled he back to him by my wrist and he was breathing hard in my face. He had a slightly dazed/crazed look in his eyes. My eyes widened. This isn't the Kouga I know anymore.

"Kagome you can't keep ignoring me. _I'm _the one for you, not some half-breed trash."

"Kouga, let go. You're hurting my wrist," I pleaded and raked my newly manicured nails along his bigger hand. It really did hurt. Like a pissed off anaconda has it in a chokehold.

"Say that you'll come back."

"I… can't," I continued and struggled. Circulation is now being cut off. Why couldn't he leave me alone? He was the one who cheated on me. He didn't need me then, why should he need me now?

"_Yes, _you _can_," he snarled at me.

"Oi!" I heard the masculine cry and turned to my wonderful savior. It was the seventy-year-old janitor, Toutousai. He walked slowly with a slight hunch. At this point, even he was help. He may be old and look like a bug eyed toad-turtle, but I heard he can breathe intense fire. As long as I'm not burnt, he can do what he pleases.

"Go away old man. This doesn't concern you," Kouga yelled.

"It looks like you're hurting this poor woman. That makes it my business. In my day, we never raised a hand on a woman. Especially not on as weak and helpless as her," Toutousai said. Way to go old man…

Kouga scoffed and looked at me. He had a permanent smirk etched onto his features. He brought my wrist up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. It felt like ice hitting my wrist.

"I'll come for you later," he said lowly. It's official. I need a fricken' team of police officers to guard me at all times…

**

* * *

Well all, I can see about two or three chapters left for this story… it's been nice, but all things must come to an end… Pee! Pee! Pee! 'till next time. Rate it, comment, maybe even flame! This wat imma do till it's ova….**


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha hadn't taken the news too well.

More like he had throw things, broken things, cursed to high hell, and still had to pay a fee for damages to the hotel he was staying at. Nothing he couldn't pay for, but still…

I am excused from work on account of my right wrist being sprained. Kouga had one hell of a grip on me two days ago. But I haven't seen him since. Inumaru was on major protection patrol until Inuyasha got back. So, basically, I'm not allowed to leave Inuyasha's massive bedroom until he sets foot on Japanese soil. Of course I get slightly bored and a pinch insane, but it's all good.

"OH MY GOD! Can I come out now!" I yelled to Inumaru who was outside the locked door.

"NO! You know you can't leave until dad gets back!" he yelled back. He was enjoying this, I know it.

"Don't you think this is slightly overprotective! I can't even take a step out the room!" I yelled.

"It's for your own good, Kagome," he said for the hundredth time. I get it! "It's to protect you!" "It's to keep you safe!" "It's for your own good!"

Oh please. Like one step out the door would kill me.

"Don't you have homework to do?" I asked him.

"Did it," was his simple reply.

"Well, then can I get some pizza or something? I'm wasting away in here!" I could hear him snickering at me and then, his soft footsteps walk away. Five minutes later, I had my pizza. _Now, _I'm one of those girlfriends who count down the moments until they see their other half again…

~:~

I clicked through the channels on Inuyasha's ridiculously huge flat screen TV. Why did men insist on having everything bigger? Size doesn't matter…

_Heh, rrrrriiiigggghhhhtttttt….._

It is now twelve o' clock in the morning. I slept all day today, so now I can't sleep. Normally, I would go for a jog or walk to clear my head and tire me out. But, that was when my life was normal. Before I got a stalker and overprotective boyfriend that would kill the paper boy for looking at me wrong. Men made everything so complicated.

I could feel the breeze blow in from Inuyasha's balcony. Huh… would I ever be able to call it my balcony too? Would I be able to call any of this mine? Or would they be snatched away from me the second I got accustomed to it? Would I lose my job, boyfriend, and nice things because someone younger, thinner, and with a bigger "assets" came strolling by? I fucking hope not. That would mean that Kouga was right…

I don't know when it happened, but the next thing I knew, I was knocked out and drooling on Inuyasha's/my pillow… sooooo sexy….

~:~

Ugh. What hit me? Did I get run over last night?

I could barely hear a news report going on in the background.

"… _was announced missing. Witness say she went to bed around ten in the night two days ago and hasn't been seen since. Police are on the look out for this man who was said to be stalking the victim prior to her abduction. He is a prime suspect and proclaimed to be dangerous. "_

What? I tried to get up, but failed. I settled for laying on my stomach. I could barely make out the small television set.

"… _the search is still on for the woman, Kagome Higurashi. Police authorities need your help to find her. A cash reward of 1,164,200 _yen**($10,000) **_is being offered for any clues to her safe return. In other news, a five-year-old has made a new word. More info after this commercial break."_

I'm missing? How did I not know about this? I tried to get up again, but fell back down on the cold hard ground. There was a puddle of something black and foul near me. I tried to move away, but only ended up spreading my legs in it. Can't really do anything when you can't feel you legs.

"You're up. Great," a dark sickening voice said. Next thing I knew, a pale man was in front of me. He had long dark hair that looked uncombed and wild. His eyes were a piercing red color that sent chills up my spine. Not friendly…

"Who are you?" I asked and tried to sound strong. Tried, but failed.

He actually looked amused when he answered, "My dear Kagome, I am Naraku. It has come to my attention that Inuyasha Taisho has feelings towards you. I am going to take advantage of those feelings."

I stared at him and tried to back away from his putrid smelling breath.

"Don't be scared. If you do as I say, everything will be fine. We're going to make a little phone call."

He got up and walked away. Unfortunately for me the only lights in the dark room were coming from the television set and the ceiling lamp that was swinging above my head. I was surrounded in a circle of light. I had no way of knowing if anyone else was in the room or not.

"_What are you doing Naraku? Why would you bring her here?"_

"_Calm down Kagura. I know what I'm doing. Just follow through with the plan and everything will be fine."_

Plan? I tried to warm up by pulling Inuyasha's big shirt over my knees and down my legs as I curled in a ball.

A woman came next to me while I was shivering. She glared at me hard and pulled out a… fan? Is she nuts? It's like 20 degrees in here!

Naraku came back. He had a phone in his hand and it was on speaker phone. He was smiling at me.

"_What?" _I could hear Inuyasha's voice snap. I made a move to say something, but Kagura shoved her fan at my neck.

"_Who the fuck is this?"_

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't curse. It's a horrid habit," Naraku went on. Was he enjoying this?

"…_Naraku."_

Inuyasha knows him? What?

"I'm flattered you remember me. I remember you too. You stole something from me years ago, a certain beautiful Miko."

"_What? I don't have time for your games, Naraku."_

I really wanted to talk to him…

"Don't get testy. I just think it's time for me to repay the debt. You stole my love, so I'm going to "borrow" yours. You can have her back when I'm finished with her of course."

At that, Kagura waved her fan at my leg. It felt like blades were cutting at it. It'd be a miracle if it was still attached. I could hear my screams echo off the walls.

"Hear that my boy? She's quite the screamer. It makes me wonder how loud I can really make her go," Naraku said. I tried to move away, but it was a sad and futile attempt. This time, Kagura hit me in the back. My screams were louder.

"_You bastard. Where do you have her! I when I catch you-"_

"Yes, yes. You'll do something truly horrible to me. I have no doubt that you would. Which is why I have hidden myself well."

The bastard. He kidnapped me just to torture me and Inuyasha, all for a girl?

"_Asshole," _I mumbled under my breath. Apparently he heard me, because he stopped talking.

"Well, you have quite the mouth don't you?" he said and approached me, the phone forgotten. I tried to get away, but just like my previous attempts, I failed.

"No! Don't touch me! Let me go! Inuyasha!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Maybe someone outside could hear me.

**

* * *

Second update! Whoo! Okay, I'm thinking to do the next chapter from Inuyasha's point of view. Just for the fact that I don't like writing torture scenes, especially not with Kagome. If you guys would like a peek inside mine and hopefully your favorite hanyou's head, let me know in a review or comment. Till next time kiddies! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know how long it's been.

You wouldn't believe the different things I've tried to keep myself sane and occupied. I tried counting floor cracks, counting my pores, biting my nails, singing show tunes… nothing works.

I've been trapped in this cement filled, basement like room for a good while now. After Naraku had hung up on Inuyasha, he had forced Kagura to dress my wounds and feed me. He wasn't going to do anything, just make Inuyasha _think _he had. My bones weren't broken and they had injected me with something that healed me up in an hour. I'm guessing it was demon blood. By the way, that's totally illegal. Ever since the "Blood Frenzy" of '09, distributing demon blood without a license was now illegal.

It was basically like selling crack.

Not only would you have all injuries healed, but sometimes the demon blood had some side effects. Similar to those of taking drugs… so people started injecting themselves with demon blood. Not only were they frigging up their immune system and giving themselves long term diseases, the blood made being a demon (or having demon blood) a dangerous thing.

It was always, _"I need some blood man." _or _"Can I have a sip of your blood?" _or even "_I want to suck on your wounds. Please let me."_

Ridiculous…

Anyways, I'm stuck down here, in the dark, alone…

1 pore, 2 pores, 3 pores…

~:~

"Get Up!"

I rolled away when I heard the loud call. Naraku was back.

I felt him kick my back.

I said get up. Where is Inuyasha? He was supposed to be here by now!" he yelled at me. How the hell would I know?

"I've been stuck down here for days. How should I know?" I asked sarcastically.

"I think we should make a call," Naraku said. Now was my chance. Naraku was a half-demon. If I could time this right, I could get out of here. It took me 3,457 pores to realize this.

As soon as he was out of my circle of light, I closed my eyes and spread my spiritual energy all over the room.

"Dammit!" I heard.

When I stopped, I heard a thump, like a body hitting the floor. I got up and tried looking for a way out with a little help from my glow-in-the-dark Miko powers. I eventually found a staircase. I didn't waste time running up the stairs.

I was out the door at the top of the stairs and out the living room in a flash. (I was in a basement!)

It was a log cabin like home in the middle of the forest. Not only was I lost, but Naraku could wake up any second. Now, I wish I had put more energy into the blast. I started running.

~:~

What is the best way to find your way out of a never-ending forest? And don't give me that, "follow the moss on the trees and rocks" crap.

It seemed like there was no end! I was running for five minutes now and nothing! I should have checked his body for a phone or something.

"Crap!" I yelled and clutched my head in my hands. I started pacing. I can't keep running forever. I need a plan. Obviously…

Should I go back? Should I go back to the only place that has food and water and a working phone and maybe face my death?

Or should I keep running to Kami knows where and _hope _to find civilization?

Decisions, decisions…

Either way, I might die. Who knows what's out here in the forest? Die from hungry wolves or Naraku? I'm not good with tough decisions! Why can't this be easier?

_Woof. Woof._

I could hear barking in the distance, like _dog _barking. Like _house pet _dog barking.

FREEDOM!

I took off in that direction, not caring that it could have been a stray or a dog being attacked by wolves…

~:~

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best idea…

I'm even more lost and the dog won't make any more noises no matter how much I pleaded.

"_C'mon little doggy. Say something for me. Even a little howl," _I whispered.

"Are you mentally insane?"

I turned around so fast I could have twisted my spine. I looked at the man who had so easily snuck up on me. I squinted at him. He looked like Inuyasha, but not like Inuyasha…

"Who are you?" I asked slowly. Cautious.

"I should ask you that. You are wondering around on my property."

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost."

"That's no excuse for trespassing."

Jerk….

He narrowed his eyes at me and stepped closer to me. I backed away. He came closer. I tried to go back further, but ran into a tree.

"Where did you get that shirt?" he asked me. What?

I looked down at it. Inuyasha's shirt was torn, covered in dirt and my blood. What should I tell this stranger? Should I even tell him anything at all?

"What's it matter to you?" I asked.

"Although it's covered in your scent and another's I can smell the faintest trace of my brother on it," he said. Brother?

"Your brother?" I asked.

He _does _look like Inuyasha…

"You are Inuyasha's wench. You're on the news. I thought you were missing."

I rolled my eyes at him. Can't he tell and escaped kidnappee when he sees one?

~:~

I found out later his name was Sesshoumaru. He lives out here in the woods in a huge ass mansion, even bigger than Inuyasha's. he lives out here with his adopted daughter, Rin. She's a nice little girl.

"Kagome-sama, are you and Uncle Inu gonna get married?" Rin asked me. She was so interested in my and Inuyasha's personal life.

"I don't know Rin. That's up to him," I said and waited for her to finish braiding my hair. By now, I had changed, showered, eaten a real meal and was playing with Rin. Sesshoumaru had disappeared.

"But, do you want to marry him?" Rin asked me. Do I want to? Maybe I- BATHROOM!

I ran away from Rin and headed straight to the nearest toilet. The sudden urge to throw up was overwhelming. After emptying my stomach, I groaned. Gross… I tried to flush it away, but couldn't reach the handle. I feel woozy…

I ended my play date with Rin and left to take a nap…

~:~

"_Kagome-sama. Wake up!"_

Leave me alone…

I groaned and turned over. The person giggled.

"_Kagome-sama! Someone's here to see you!"_

"Go away. Too sleepy," I murmured.

"_Uncle Inu, she says she's too sleepy. You can come back later."_

"_But, I want to see her now, Rin."_

"_But, she my patient. You're not allowed inside. Uncle Inu, go back outside! Uncle Inu noooo! Papa Sessh! Uncle Inu's coming in my operating room!"_

I sat up slowly to tell Rin to keep it down. But, instead I came face-to-face with someone different. How long has it been since I've seen him?

"Inuyasha?" I asked. Please don't disappear. He held my cheek in his large hand and smiled at me, his canines showing.

"See, Papa Sessh! He's in my operating room! He can't see my patient!" Rin said, dressed in a doctor's robes, "Papa Sessh, what are they doing? Are they kissing! Look Papa Sessh, they're-! Hey! Stop! I wanna see!"

I blocked out the rest of what was said. It didn't matter, I had my hanyou back…

**

* * *

Okay, you all wore me down. I say this story has four more chapters after this one… at least. Also, fish are friends, not food. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

This is ridiculous. Completely and utterly ridiculous...

I have to spend two weeks in the stupid hospital to recover from any injuries I may have. I have no injuries! But, Inuyasha is so overprotective he practically dragged me to the hospital. I pouted and folded my arms over my chest.

"Kagome, stop that," Inuyasha said, "let the doctor take your temperature."

"I don't wanna," I said. He can't make me.

He got up and walked over to the hospital be I was laying in and tried to hold my hand. I yanked it away from him. It was his fault I was in here.

"Don't be like that. Just let the nice doctor take your temperature."

"No."

"Kagome-"

"No."

I could hear the doctor sigh and chuckle. I glared at Inuyasha.

"Stop acting like a child and let him take your temperature. _Please_?"

"Nuh uh," I said and shook my head. I don't like doctors. All they do is find any reason to sick something in you to make a quick buck…

"Don't worry Kagome-chan. I don't bite," he said and came closer. Before he could get too close, I grabbed my TV remote and lunged. They needed three nurses and another doctor to pull me away…

~:~

I'm so bored.

Inuyasha was downstairs in the lunchroom getting me some food. Do you know how awkward it can be to meet your boyfriend's parents in a hospital bed? I mean, my experience wasn't too bad… they were just glad I was safe.

His mom was so nice and happy to see me! She kept going on and on about me being pretty and what a catch I was. I don't blame her. Izayoi's beautiful, too. Extraordinary even.

Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father, was somewhat intimidating at first, but he's nice too. I now see where Inuyasha gets his smooth ways from. His father was quite the charmer.

"Okay, I got soup and rice. Which are you gonna eat first?" Inuyasha asked when he came back into the room. I looked at the red tray. Where's the junk food? Where's the fries and hamburger I asked for?

"Don't give me that look. No junk food until you're better," he sad. I glared at him. Just then, a knock was sounded.

"Come on," I announced. Slowly, the door opened and a slightly timid Kouga stepped in.

Instantly, Inuyasha started growling. Kouga held up his hands in surrender. He turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Inuyasha, stop. I'm sure he has a good reason for visiting," I said. He'd better…

"I do. I just wanted to check on you, Kagome. To see if you were okay. I heard about what happened," Kouga said.

"Well, you see her. Now leave," Inuyasha growled. I hit him lightly on his arm.

"Thank you, Kouga."

"I also wanted to invite you and Inuyasha to my wedding," Kouga said. Wait, what?

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm getting married! Isn't it great! Her name's Ayame. You see, the day after our minor _altercation, _I got some news that my grandmother was sick. I had to leave town to visit her and I ran into Ayame. She's an old friend. We really hit it off. I was hoping you two would come," Kouga finished. I was in shock… Kouga's getting married.

"Sure. We'll come," I said before Inuyasha could refuse. Kouga looked relieved to hear this.

"Great. Here. I thought I should give you something," Kouga said and produced a medium-sized teddy bear from behind him. I took it. There was writing on it's tummy. _'It's a boy!'_

"Umm, thanks?" I said. Not even a 'Get Well Soon!' or "Feel Better!'… 'It's a Boy!'

"You're welcome," Kouga said and smiled. He checked his watched and looked shocked at the time. He excused himself and left the room. I stared at my gift. Wow…

"Fucking wolf," Inuyasha mumbled. The doctor came in cautiously.

"Is everything all right in here?" he asked timidly. He was probably scared of me now. Ha! He should be…

"Fine, doctor," Inuyasha said. The doctor looked at my teddy bear and smiled. He looked up at me and the smile stayed. What is he so happy about?

"I see someone already broke the news," he said and pointed to the bear. I'm confused.

"News, Doctor?" Inuyasha asked. He seemed just as confused as I was. Make sense, Doctor-man!

"Oh yes! We were slightly suspicious so we ran a few tests _just_ to be sure. After all, one has to be absolutely positive before telling the new parents about their new bundle of joy!" the doctor announced proudly.

OH SHIT…

**

* * *

Yep folks! If you hadn't guessed it, Kagome's preggers… naughty Inuyasha. Not using protection. What's that saying? "No Glove, No Love"… ha!**


	13. Chapter 13

Everything is perfect!

Well, except for the mini-van, excuse me, vans growing in my tummy… I look like a freakin' WHALE! Sango, insists that I'm fine, my mom tells me she's so proud of me, and Izayoi can't stop bragging about her new grandchildren. And as for the father of my kids…

I have no idea where he is…

Nah, I'm just playing. You should have seen the look on your face! You actually thought Inuyasha would leave me with no money, or any support in this?

Yeah, right…

I am now into my third trimester and _really _enjoying it….yay… I even have double the stress! Not only do I have kids growing in me, I also have to plan my own wedding. Yes, wedding. No, Inuyasha didn't propose because he got me pregnant.

You should have been there when he asked me…

I'll let you see for yourself, while I go puke up lunch. BRB!

~:~

_I sat on my couch in my cozy living room, reading "Pretty Little Liars". I had been released from the hospital five days ago and now I'm loving every minute of my freedom. Of course the word had gotten out about Inuyasha Taisho's newest playtoy. The bigger news was that he was going to be a daddy. What surprised me was how easily he took it. Inuyasha even seemed excited… after he came conscious again. It's not an easy thing to say my boyfriend fainted when he found out I was pregnant, but I deal with it…_

_The door bell rang and it yelled a "Come in!" to whoever it was._

_Inuyasha came into the living room, upset._

"_Hey, Koinu. What's up?" I asked and put down my book._

"_Your front door was open."_

"_So?"_

"_Anyone could have walked right it and hurt you. What if something happened to you!"_

_I rolled my eyes. I know he's just looking out for me, but come on…_

"_Inuyasha, I'm fine," I said and stood up. I even gave a little hop. "See? Fine."_

_He didn't look pleased. He sat me down on the couch and sat next to me. E looked completely serious now. _

"_That's not the point. You could have been hurt."_

"_Yeah, could have. But, not," I said interrupting._

"_You're missing the point. It's not just _you _any more," he said and made a motion at my stomach, "there's someone in there."_

_I would have laughed at how cute that was. I smiled instead and held his face in my hands, "Okay, Koi. I promise to be more careful. Okay?"_

"_It would be easier if you would just come live with me," he said. Here he goes again. I sighed and reached for my book. He took it away from me. I objected and tried to reach for it, but failed. _

"_Give it back!"_

"_Kagome, just listen to me," he said. That made me stop and wait for what he had to say. This better be good…_

"_Please, Kagome. Stop being stubborn. I just want to take care of you. I just want to know you're safe and that you're someplace I can keep my eyes on you. You have no idea how much I worry about you," he said._

"_But, I'm _right here. _I' m not _going _anywhere. Why must you be so overprotective? I'm not a child!" _

"_I know that! " he yelled back._

"_Then why must you treat me like one!"_

"_Because I don't want to lose you again!"_

_I stopped. He was afraid of losing me again. Now I feel like crying…_

"_When I got the call from you about Kouga, I went crazy. The idea of someone taking you from me infuriated me to no end. Then it actually happened. I heard you screaming. A part of me thought you were dead. I felt horrible. Next thing I know, I'm getting a call from Sesshoumaru telling me to 'come pick up my wench'. I was relieved and ecstatic to see you, alive. I just wanted to protect you, but you weren't letting me. You were always saying you were fine, but I just wanted to be sure. No matter what it cost."_

_I had tears in my eyes by the end of that speech. He really does care. Any doubt in my mind was gone now._

"_My parents never told you, but I was a complete mess without you. That's probably why my mom was so happy to meet you," he continued._

"_She was more than happy. She kept going on about grandbabies. She's something else," I said. I looked up at Inuyasha. He looked completely serious now. _

"_Kagome, loosing you has helped me realize just how much I need you in my life."_

_Oh god… don't tell me…_

"_I felt a sort of attraction to you when I saw you with Inumaru at the airport that afternoon. From that moment, you had me hooked."_

_He's gonna do it. He's gonna do it…_

"_I don't and won't loose you. Kagome,"_

_He's gonna say it! Oh, My GOD! He's gonna propose!_

"_Will you make me Ramen everyday?" he asked._

~:~

Yep. That's how it went.

…

Are you confused? Let me help you out. For all you loveable Westerners, the whole "will you marry me?" thing isn't as big over here as it is in U.S. of A. What my wonderful fiancée asked could be translated into:

"Will you be my wife and cook for me?"

Guess what I said…

So, let's see what I've done so far…

Cake- check

Place- check

Invitations- mailed

Dresses/Tuxedos- check and check

Band- check

Wedding favors- check

Honeymoon- Inuyasha took care of that…

Rings- check

I know I'm missing something. What is it?

"Kagome?"

I looked up at Inuyasha as he entered our bedroom. Yep, it's mine, too. He just got off work? Where did the day go?

"Heeeeeyyy," I dragged on, "I gots great news. I have almost everything done. See? We didn't need a wedding planner."

He came over to our bed, where I was laying down, and sat by my feet. He took them and got to work. Oh, yeah… that's the spot.

"You were right, Koi. But, you wouldn't have had so much to do if you hadn't upset the wedding planner and made her quit in the first place," he said.

"Hey! She insulted me. did you _see _the dress she picked out? It looked like it was for a Mini-van! I was barely even showing then," I complained. She had really hurt my self esteem…

"But, you would have been when the actual wedding took place," he continued.

"… Shut up," I said. I hate it when he wins…

~:~

(A/N: Should I continue? I should… I will)

The ceremony was beautiful. At least I hoped it was. I saw the set up yesterday, but I can't help but feel nervous. I mean, what if lightning struck down everything or a freak fire bust out of the cake? Oh, god… Breathe Kagome… breathe…

I looked at myself in the mirror and held a hand to my stomach. Twins. I didn't want to know what they were. I'll leave that for the day they decide to become an even bigger part of mine and Inuyasha's worlds.

My dress was beautiful. (We decided on a Western style wedding). It's white with a detachable shoulder strap. Meaning I can have it as a sleeveless or attach one star to the other for a side V around my neck. It even has a flower on it! The top is styled like a corset, but stretchy. My huge stomach was hidden slightly by the flowing bottom of the dress. I had on whit flats. No way was I doing anything else, but flats….

My hair was parted in the middle to let some curly tendrils frame my face. The rest were in elegant curls with half of it pined up with several white, floral hair pins. (hair pins with white flowers at the end). I'm pretty!

I heard a knock on my door. I turned to see my father smiling at me.

"You look beautiful Love Bean. I can't believe you're all grown up. You're even getting ready to start your own family. *sigh* I just want you to know that I'm proud of you and I couldn't think of anyone better to take care of my little girl than the one standing out there right now. I love you," he said. Thank god for waterproof mascara.

"I love you, too Daddy," I said and hugged him. I'm soooooo emotional…. I need a tissue…

"Let's go get you hitched then!" he said and gave me his arm. I smiled and took it.

~:~

I'm sweating.

It's like 62 degrees in here and I'm sweating like a pig in this dress. My heart is ready to jump out of my chest and leave the church, my lungs won't let air come in, and my stomach is dancing around and eating my kidneys. My body is rebelling against me.

I could hear the music starting. I'm gonna puke.

The doors are opening. There goes Rin with her flowers, Souta and the rings, my cousin Kikyou, my best friend Ayumi, My bestest bestie, Sango… oh god it's my turn…

"Calm down, Love Bean. Breathe," my dad whispered. I don't think I can.

Here goes nothing…

^.~

Don't fall.

Don't wet yourself.

Don't puke.

Don't fall.

Don't wet yourself.

Don't puke.

Breathe! Woman, breathe!

I inhaled deeply. I need to remember that one. Before I could continue my mantra a light flash in my face and dazed me. Cameraman. Of course all of Japan would turn out for one of Japan's Most Eligible Bachelor's wedding… insert eye roll here.

Oh god… I'm at the alter. I saw my father bow and Inuyasha returned it before I left my father's side to join Inuyasha's. Miroku, being the good friend he was, was kind enough to wed us. What a teddy bear… I could see Inumaru, Sesshoumaru, and Inutaisho standing behind Inuyasha.

Don't wet yourself.

Don't puke.

Breathe.

Inuyasha was smiling at me as if he knew what I was thinking. I blushed and bit my lip to keep off the smile. He smiled wider. Eventually, I gave in. Damn him….

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy Matrimony," Miroku started.

Oh please God, or anyone who's listening, hear this pregnant woman's plea. Don't let my water break now!

(A/N: I'm gonna skip over the whole exchanging of rings and vows. You guys have seen weddings. You know what happens…)

~:~

The reception was wonderful. Damn, I can throw a good wedding!

Cutting the cake… good times, good times…

_My small hand, enclosed in Inuyasha's bigger one slowly brought the knife down on our five-layered wedding cake. It looked more like round gray and white spotted boxes with ribbons than an actual cakes. That made it awesome. _

_Of course we fed each other. Why wouldn't we? I tried to eat a piece myself, but as soon as it touched my lip, my new husband attacked my face for it. He won the piece of cake. (WEBSITE FOR CAKE: http:/ www. solarnavigator. net/www. arabiantents. com/ wedding_ cakes. htm (remove spaces))_

The rest of the reception went smoothly. No water breaking… no fires… Miroku barely got slapped…

What I remember the most was throwing the bouquet…

_I watched the crowd of unmarried woman and smiled. They were all cherring. At once, I turned, closed my eyes, hoped I wouldn't hit someone, and tossed it. I turned quickly to see who caught it. Oops… threw it too far._

_I could hear Inuyasha's laughter at who caught the bouquet. I giggled lightly. _

_A few feet away, a stunned Sesshoumaru stood with the white rose bouquet in his hands. What made it even better was the old lady behind him started giving him air kisses! I'll never forget this day…_

_~:~_

**Wasn't that nice, sweet, and fluffy? Two more chapters to go!**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm married. I'm married. I'm married and your NOT! Ha!

I laid back in my seat on Inuyasha's private jet. Since I left the honeymoon duty up to Inuyasha, I have no idea where we're going… but, I couldn't care les because I'M MARRIED!

Sorry…

I opened my eyes and glanced around lazily. Inuyasha was doing something on his phone before he looked up at me with a guilty look. I narrowed my eyes at him. He put his phone away. I don't like that look…

"What are you doing?" I asked. He swallowed.

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

I got up and walked over to him. I outstretched my hand and he stared at it as if it were a snake.

"Give me it," I commanded. I swear, if he's working… he gave me the phone with a guilty look. I checked it. He was texting someone. I checked his texts.

_I need to know. -Inuyasha_

_I can't tell you Taisho-san. -Furekawa (Kagome's doctor)_

_It's killing me!. - Inuyasha_

_I cannot go against your wife. You'll have to wait until she goes into labor… -Furekawa _

The bastard. He wanted to find out the twin's genders… I wanna know too, but I don't text the doctor and try to weasel it out of him. I looked up at Inuyasha.. He looked miserable. Like a child that knows they're going to be punished. I… I can't be mad at him… *sigh*

"It's okay Inuyasha. I kinda wanna know, too. But, we're both gonna have to-" I said and cut off.

Inuyasha was tense and holding my shoulders now. He looked concerned. I had made him read some Pregnancy books and come to some classes with me. Just in case, he was prepared…

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," I said.

"Kagome! Not now! we're ten thousand feet in the air! Can't you keep them in?" Inuyasha said. He stared freaking out and walking up and down. I could barely contain my laughter…

He looked at me when he heard me laugh.

"You should have seen your face! I got you," I said. He glared at me and stalked away. He was going to sulk. I guess I had that coming. Well, if he thinks I'm going to him first. He's dead wrong…

~:~

We didn't talk to each other on the way to our hotel. He checked us in and the manager insisted on having a bell hop help us to our room.

I stepped into our room and was amazed. It was a crème colored room with a view of the island. Turks and Caicos! Can YOU say you've been to the Turks and Caicos for your honeymoon? I bet not…

The furniture was the same color as the room. The large canopy bed with the crème sheets and curtain grabbed my attention. I really want to jump on that bed…

I barely heard Inuyasha talking to the bell hop as I slipped off my shoes and went to the bed. The door closed and I climbed up on the bed. It's so soft!

"This is so much fun!" I yelled and jumped around on the newly made sheets. Inuyasha watched me with concern.

"Kagome, get down from there!" Now he speaks…

"Make me," I said. I should get down. I could fall and hurt myself, but it's just so much fun!

I was going to make another jump, but I was restrained. I wiggled. Inuyasha took me down and stood me up on the floor.

"Aw," I said.

He shook his head at me. I was having so much fun. A pregnant woman can't do anything!

"I'm hungry," I said and left to raid the mini-fridge.

"Let me get you something," Inuyasha said and stopped me. He went ahead and I could hear him shuffling around in there. Well, at least he's talking again…

~:~

I'm so fat.

I'm really fat.

Usually, my big belly amuses me when I look at it, but now it's just depressing…

I sighed and did nothing as the bathroom door was opened. A shirtless Inuyasha walked in. why must he look so good while I get fat?

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked and held my shoulders.

"I'm fat," I said. It sounded worse to actually save it.

He sighed. "Kagome, we've gone over this before. You're not fat. You're pregnant."

"What's the difference?" I miss my feet…

He didn't answer me. He began kissing the side of my mouth and down to my neck. I'm not in the mood for pregnant lady sex…

"Inuyasha. No," I tried to push him away, but my hands ended up pulling him closer.

**Lemon! LEMON AHEAD! CITRUS AHEAD! TURN BACK NOW!**

He growled in the back of his throat and it sent shockwave through me. The familiar feeling of being on fire at his slightest touch was flowing through me. And I enjoyed every second of it.

I was already down to my undergarments, so he went down from my neck to my extra-sensitive chest, which he took pleasure in. Before he went any further, he easily picked me up bridal style and carried me over to our soft mattress. He laid me down softly and began work taking off my bra.

I really needed this. We hadn't gotten much time to ourselves since my pregnancy and the engagement. Something always got in the way. But, now it was just us.

Buy now, I was ready to get right down to it, but the man just loves to tease me! He loved to feel me squirm under him and beg him for my release. He loved being in control.

"Inuyasha," I moaned. The man had magic fingers.

"Yes, Kagome?" he asked and released my right breast from his mouth.

"Don't tease me," I said in a low voice.

"But, that's the best part," he said and I could feel his fingers roaming my nether regions. I bit my lip. He moved away and I risked a glance at him. He was gripping my underwear and pulling them off me slowly. I was naked and bare before him.

I didn't have to wait long to feel the familiar feel of his tongue on me. Oh god… I was gripping the sheets tightly. This man worked wonders with his tongue…

My release didn't come fast enough. One wasn't enough. Before he could fully pull away from me, I was pulling him up for a heated kiss. I helped him remove his boxers. I waited for him to enter me and my back arched slightly when he did.

"Gods, I missed you," he whispered in my ear. My hands went up to his ears and I rubbed them softly. He growled and I could feel his shaking on top off me. Slowly, he moved in me.

After a while, it was getting more and more difficult to keep up my torture on his ears. My moans got loader. My hands fell from his ears into his hair.

"Don't stop," he pleaded. I tried to rub from the base to tip, just they way he liked. He came a second before I did. He fell to my side and laid there next to me. We were breathing deeply. I was covered in sweat, but I didn't mind. I turned my head to look at my husband. He looked back at me and smirked. I giggled lightly and a loud yawn followed. My eyes were drooping and I was half-asleep, so I had no idea how I fell asleep under the covers and in his arms…

~:~

Cookies… cake… ice cream… pie… yummy…

"_Kagome. Koi, wake up."_

Pickles… mushrooms… broccoli… Eww. Someone's ruining my dream. I tried to swat them away and go back to sleep.

"_Kagome, get up. You peed the bed."_

My eyes shot open in a second. There was Inuyasha standing next to the bed with a hand on my shoulder. I looked down and there it was. A big wet spot in the bed. Wonderful. I tried to get up and Inuyasha held my arm. As soon as I stood, I wished I hadn't.

(A/N: I'm not exactly sure how it feels to have a contraction, so I'm going to wing it… I'm going with the feel of the "monthly gift". if I'm wrong on the description, sorry. Kinda hard to write about something, when you have no first hand experience…)

A searing pain came from my lower abdomen. God, it hurts! Please not now… don't let it be now…

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, his voice laced with concern as he kneeled next to me.

"Inuyasha, I think the twins are coming," I said and tried to breathe.

"Now? Are you serious?" he asked. I looked at him as if he were stupid.

"_No_! _I'm just joking_! Yes, I'm serious!"

He left my side for a while and I tried to follow him with my eyes. He was moving too fast. Probably making an overnight bag and getting dressed at the same time. It sounded like he was talking to someone, too. Eventually he came back to my side and helped my into one of my maternity dresses.

"Yes, now! I'm not joking! Can't you take this seriously!"

I didn't know who he was talking too, but I have bigger things to worry about.

~:~

The ride to the hospital was filled with yelling and arguing. He just kept saying "Breathe, Kagome". SHUT UP! I know to breathe! I'm not stupid.

"Inuyasha, I swear, if you tell me to breathe one more time I will _personally_ make sure you never have anymore children," I threatened. At that, he paled and pulled into the hospital parking lot. Instead of leading me in, he just picked me up and out the car. He was speaking to the lady at the desk in a rushed tone and before I knew it, I was in a wheelchair and up to the fourth floor- the Delivery Ward.

I'm going to spare you the gruesome details and skip right to after the twins are born…

I held one in my arms a little girl. Inuyasha held his other daughter with a look of pure awe. They were so squishy looking…

"What are their names?" I asked him. He looked at my sweat-covered face and actually looked confused. Like he forgot we had to name them…

I looked my human-eared little girl she had dark ebony hair and when she lifted her eyelids I saw her golden amber eyes. I knew what I wanted to name her.

"I want to name her Hitomi," I said. Inuyasha looked at me and nodded. ("Pupil of the eye". The name is usually given to girls with beautiful eyes.)

"I like Kiyomi," Inuyasha said. I could understand that. She had long silver hair with black ends, little white puppy ears with black tips. She had my eyes.

"Hitomi and Kiyomi Taisho. Come nurse," the doctor said and left the room to fill out the paperwork. I yawned again. I am exhausted. But, I don't want to sleep. I don't want miss a second of my precious daughters. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not tired," I said. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe just a little tired…

**^.~**

**Well the twins were born! Two beautiful baby girls! Awww! I, for one, can't wait to see Inumaru's reactions. I also can't wait to see him and Inuyasha when it's time to explain the birds and the bees… 'till next time kiddies!**


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

"What!"

I rolled my eyes at my husband and mate. Why must he overreact about the slightest things?

"When was this decided?" he asked and put down his newspaper. I'll never understand what he sees in those things…

"About a month ago, Inuyasha. Keep your voice down. Keiji is sleeping upstairs," I said. If her kept up all his yelling he would wake up our son. It had taken me forever to get him to stop playing and take a nap, too! Three-year-olds…

"Why wasn't I involved in that conversation?" he asked, softer this time.

"Because you would have acted like you are now, Daddy," my fifteen-year-old daughter Kiyomi said from her seat at the head of the dining table across from Inuyasha. Hitomi sat next to her.

"How am I acting, Kiyomi?" Inuyasha asked.

"You being really close-minded about this. Just look at it from a fifteen-year-old girl's point-of-view."

I sighed and beckoned Hitomi to help me in the kitchen. Dinner would start soon.

Hitomi was just like I was at her age. Calm, quiet, and sweet. It's Inuyasha who changed me. Kiyomi is just like her father. Always ready to fight and argue. She and Inuyasha could go at it for days. Our youngest, Keiji, was a sweet three-year-old who was just like other kids his age. Loud, active, and full of energy. He looks just like Inuyasha. I love to look at him and picture a little Inuyasha.

"But, Dad! Inumaru got to date when he was fourteen!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Hey! Keep it down!" I yelled at them. It wouldn't do anything, but I could try…

"That's different! Inumaru went on _one _date and didn't do it again until he was sixteen," Inuyasha lied. I knew it was a lie. Oh, Inuyasha…

"Oh, my God! That's a lie and you know it! Inumaru wasn't even a virgin anymore by sixteen!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Oh, God! I don't need to hear this!" I yelled over them. Hitomi was laughing at us from where she was chopping carrots.

"Mommy?"

I turned to see Keiji in his batman pajamas with his teddy bear in his hand. He was rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay. Would you like something to drink? How does some warm milk sound?" I asked him. He nodded and I went to the fridge.

"Kagome, don't baby him. Give him some Kool-Aid or something," Inuyasha said. I don't baby my son. Okay? I don't.

"I'm not babying him," I said and filled up his batman sippy cup and gave it to him.

"Thank you," he said and left the room.

"Couldn't you have given him an actual cup or something? He's old enough for one. He doesn't need a sippy cup," Inuyasha complained. I ignored him and went back to dinner.

"Where are you going, Kiyomi?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a date in two hours. I need to get ready," she said.

"Very funny, Kiyomi. Now go read a book or something."

Here we go again…

"I'm not playing! Mom! Please tell Daddy that I'm old enough to date." I shouldn't do this…

I turned back to them and looked to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, fifteen is a perfectly good age to date. I started dating when I was fifteen," I said. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"To who?" he asked. *sigh*

"See? Mom did it! I know you did too! Why can't me and Hitomi?"

I noticed Hitomi started to chop faster. Inuyasha and Kiyomi continued arguing, but I could still hear a car pull up the driveway. I went to the door and opened it. Oh my god!

"Inumaru! It's so good to see you!" I yelled and hugged my first son. He was still taller than me. Her looked really good, too. New clothes, nice shades, and he had a confident vibe to him. The same one his father has.

"Inumaru!" Kiyomi yelled and went to hug him. I haven't seen my first son in a year. He's changed so much from the goofy seventeen-year-old boy. Now he was an mature twenty-four-year-old engaged man. Well not really twenty-four, but he looked it…

"Hey, Squirt. Where's Hitomi?" Inumaru said. He came alone. Kimiko, his fiancée, was probably in China again. The woman is a workaholic. It's ridiculous…. She does something in public relations that has her in and out of Japan… oh, well…

"Right here. It's so good to see you again, Ani-chan," Hitomi said and hugged him.

"Inunalu!" I turned to see Keiji running to us with his bear. Inumaru squatted down to pick him up.

"Hey, big man. How you doing?"

"Good. I learn a LOT of stuff when you left!" Keiji went on. Inumaru carried him into the kitchen. We all followed. Now my family is complete.

"Like what?"

"I can count to fifty and I can say the WHOLE alphabet without stopping! I can play baseball and soccer and football and basketball too! Daddy's been showing me," Keiji went on. Inuyasha been teaching him sports?

We stepped into the kitchen and Inuyasha glared at Kiyomi. He cleared his throat.

"Well, it's nice of you to drop by. Don't tell me you came here with your two hands empty," Inuyasha said to his eldest.

"It's nice to see you too, Dad. If it makes you feel better, I finally got Mushu Industries to say yes. They signed the contract and everything," Inumaru said.

"That's ma boy," Inuyasha said.

"That's enough work. Time for dinner," I said and started to set the table. Everyone sat down as Hitomi helped me bring out the dinner. Kiyomi came down a minute later.

"See you guys later!" she called.

"Where are you going!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

She came back in the kitchen and rolled her eyes. "Daddy, I said I had a date. You forgot already."

"And I said you didn't. Did you forget?" Inuyasha asked, "Besides, what would make you think I would let you leave the house like that?"

I looked at Kiyomi's outfit. It was cute. It was a poofy, white off shoulder top that showed off her mid-riff and a pair of jean shorts with studded white sandals.

"Kiyomi, where'd you get those shoes?" I asked.

"I borrowed them from your closet. I promise not to mess them up," Kiyomi rushed. I laughed at her antics and waved her off.

"Go on and enjoy yourself dear. Is he meeting you there?" I asked.

"Yep! Movies." I nodded and picked up some keys from the key rack. It didn't matter. I through them to her and she caught them. She looked at them and her face lit up. "Thanks Mom!" And with that, she was out the door.

Inuyasha looked at me shocked. What's his problem?

"What?" I asked.

"Mom, even I know what happened. Even though Father said she couldn't you went against his authority and said yes. Then you gave her the keys to dad's car and didn't give her a curfew," Inumaru said and wiped the corner of Keiji's mouth.

That's all it was?

"Oh, Inuyasha. Your always worked up over something," Kagome said.

"Mommy, can I date too?" Keiji asked. I froze. Inumaru couldn't stop laughing. I didn't want to think about that. That would mean he would grow up. And someone would try to steal my little boy away from me… now I know how Inuyasha feels.

"As soon as your thirteen," Inuyasha said. It was more of a mumble, but I heard it. What the hell is he talking about?

"What!" Inumaru and I yelled at the same time.

"I couldn't date until I was fourteen!"

"Thirteen is too young!" I yelled.

"No it's not," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"It's too young for Kiyomi, but not for Keiji? How is that fair?" I interrogated. He wasn't winning this one.

"Kagome, calm down. You always get so worked up over the littlest things," he said and scooped some rice into his plate. Inumaru, Keiji, and Hitomi laughed. I glared at Inuyasha. He never saw the potato flying towards his head…

終わり。

**Well, kids… it's done! Now, don't fret! There may be more… I won't give any details, but this story may come back to life later on. It all depends on how I feel. Anyways, goodnight or god morning to you all!**

**Moi-Moi.**


End file.
